Cold Hearted
by thebossreigns
Summary: Roman used to be a great co-worker for his peers, he was always telling jokes and was happy. But after he found out his wife cheated on him he becomes a reclusive and cold hearted person to his co workers and everyone else around him. But what if a returning Diva gets putten in a storyline with him, will she be able to help him trust again or even more?
1. It's not what I expected

Amber's POV

I walked through the back entrance of tonights Arena and it was defently not what I expected. Of course I wasn't expecting everyone to pop out of hiding places and welcome me back or something like that, but I was defently curious to know what People thought and if they were happy to see me back. I know the fans would be, but I wasn't to sure about my co-workers. None of them was to be seen expect the backstage crew.

As I kept walking, I quickly found the board with the match card on. My name was nowhere to be seen, I wasn't in the Divas Match as well which was between Charlotte and Sasha Banks. I felt kinda frustrated now, so I just grabbed my bag and walked towards the Divas locker room.

I noticed that I may have arrived a little bit early as I found the Locker room completly empty. But who could blame me? My torn ACL cost me almost a year of action. I signed, cause I wasn't to sure about what to do. There was no reason for me to unpack or even get dressed when my name wasn't on the match card. So I decided to walk around Backstage for a little bit, it's better than doing nothing at all.

As I was walking around, I checked my phone inbetween but no Tweets, no messages nothing. I smiled at the Backstage workers that met my eyes. Being a part of the WWE wasn't always easy, either you were in a lot of trouble and chaos or you were just lonley and on your own. But I was used to this so I didn't care at all.

"Amber?" I jumped as I heard a all to familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Nick (aka. Dolph Ziggler) standing there, and he looked sort of shocked to see me. "Hey Nick." I said. Until now, I didn't really realized how much I actually missed my best friend, or better said former best friend. After I got injured and had to go back home we lost touch. I had to admit that it hurt, knowing he didn't care much, even when he was busy. I wasn't expecting him to call me every day but in this intire time one phone call would have been decent for a so called best friend.

It looked like he lost his words as he was just staring at me, I noticed that he still had his bag in his hands what meant that he just arrived. He was always one of the first to arrive. "You're back" I just smiled at him.

"I missed being in the ring so I wanted to get back as soon as possible. Nick just smiled as he was inspecting the ground not saying anything at all. I hated this awkward silence it was something I haven't experienced in months or even years, specially not with Nick. There was never seomething awkward between us like that.

"Well, you are looking really good." he said as he looked back up meeting my eyes again. "But of course you always do," Why does he have to make this even more awkward for me, I didn't really knew what to say. "And before I forget it, Vince wants to see you. I guess he has some things to disguss with you." I nodded and Nick just walked past me saying nothing. I looked after him, still amazed how quickly people and friendships still can change.

Then I made my way to Vince's office.

"There she is, the person I've been waiting for the whole day." Vince said with a smile as I enterd his office. I gave him a small smile, and sat down across from his desk. "How are you doing?"

"I'm actually doing really good, my knee is much better now. Thank you for asking." He nodded, but as his expression turned thoughtful I was worried about what was coming. "So the first thing is, that tonight Stephanie will officially welcome you back in the ring." - "Okay. And what about the Storyline?" I said. "Oh, right.. How would you feel about a romantic storyline?" Well that was defently not what I expected.

"Okay, well I guess it's not that bad I haven't done it before." - "You know changes are always good." Vince said. "We were thinking about You and Roman Reigns team up together." As he said the name, I was really suprised. Did Roman even like us Divas? Cause I think he doesn't like anyone. There was a time in WWE, where Roman was a really nice guy, someone great to work with but a bit before I got injured she changed from one night to another. He pushed everyone away, got mad really quickly, never came working out with us or getting lunch with us.

"Does Roman know about this? Or even approve of this?" I asked, cause I was sure he didn't.

"I mentioned the idea to him last week. Listen Amber, I'm really behinde this idea. It's going to be good for the both of you."

"Mr. McMahon, with all respect I'm not sure a-" I got cut off.

"I'm know you have your problems imagine this but please at least give it a chance. There isn't a reason, why this sould not work out at all. As I listend to him I knew there was no way I could change his mind, and I really don't wanna get in an argument with my boss on my first night back. That's the last thing I need, now that I have to deal with Roman.

"Alright." He smiled and we both stood up. "Make sure to catch up with the writers to see what exactly you are doing tonight. The plan is to let you guys start and end the show so don't you dare to mess this up." he said looking all serious but then started laughing. "Seriously, don't mess this up." he said as I walked out of his office. WOW, with his words the pressure on my shoulders just got more and more.

I just closed the door behinde me, as it opend again "And one more thing Amber, make sure you talk to Roman about your Segment once you found out what you're going to do." he said and I nodded, as he closed the door again I rolled my eyes and groaned annoyed.

I was a 1000% sure Roman want's nothing to do with me, and if I would be honest - I don't wanna talk to him either.

 _ **I really hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! - Requests are always open! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2, I hope you guys liked the first one!**

 **Amber's POV**

After I talked to the writers I had start finding Roman somwhere. Now that it got closer to the start of the Show, there were alot more Superstars and Divas around backstage.

"Look who's back!" Seth smirked as I went closer to him and Dean Ambrose. I gave them a small polite smile. I never really talked to any of them much, but I knew that the both of them were in The Shield together with Roman so maybe they could help me find him.

"Hey guys, Can you tell me where Roman is? I can't find him anywhere." Seth's expression turned pity.

"Right, you are supposed to start a storyline with him together.. To be honest I don't envy you." I looked at him a little bit shocked.

"Why?"

"He was complaining about it all night long last week when he found out about it." Dean said as he was shaking his head.

"That put him in a sour mood for days girl. Traveling with him together in a car was the worst thing ever." Seth added to Dean's words. "But the last time I saw him he was in the locker room.. And Darling good luck, you will defently need it." Dean gave me a pat on the shoulders befor he and Seth walked down the hallways. I sighed as I continued my search for Roman's room.

"Roman?" I called loudly and nervous as I knocked on the door of his locker room. To my desdain I found it quickly. All the talk of Roman's hate for me and the storyline was slowly getting into my head. I couldn't understand why he hated me? I think about it I said like 2 or 3 words to him in his entire time here in WWE. How was it possible to hate someone, he knew absolutly nothing about?

As I started to think that he wasn't in the Locker room anymore, the door opend with force. And there stood Roman, looking annoyed, shirtless that displayed his muscles and a pair of sweatpants. My throat went dry.

"What the hell do you want here?"

"Our segments for tonight-"

"I already know what we are going to do tonight. I don't need you, to coach me." I looked at him, not really sure what I should say.

"Vince told me to go over this with."

"Vince has no idea what's the best.." he said as he cut me off and started to close the door. Now I was the one who got annoyed.

"So and that's why you are the one who is running the company or what?" as soon as I said those words I regreted them, it felt like I had a heavy stone in my stomach.

Roman opend the door again, and stepped closer to me. It looked like a hughe Rock was standing infront of a small little tree. "Now girl listen to me, I want nothing to do with this stupid storyline and I sure as hell don't want anything to do with you. Vince can shove this 'awesome' storyline up his ass." as he said the word 'awesome' he put alot of sarcasm in it and I couldn't help but just stare at him. "I will do what I'm told to do and get over with this intire bullshit, but remember that doesn't make the both of us friends. I won't take orders from a pretty little girl." he backed away and shut the door loudly, probably the whole Backstage Area heard that door shut.

I just stood there staring at the door.

As I know now, it was defently possible to hate someone with out knowing anything.

"You are on in 3 Minutes Amber." A member of the Backstage workers told me as I stood there waiting for to wallk out. Stephanie was already out opening the show and welcomed every one. I just smiled at him, smoothing down my little black dress. I usually prefer wearing nothing else than my ring gear, when I stepp food in that ring, but I thought now there is no Match officialy announced yet it would be okay, but I was realived at the thought that I could change later.

"Ready?" Nick asked and he suddenly stood besides me. Now he was dressed in his ring gear as well, I just nodded at him. As his arm touched mine, and even thought the actions was so minusclue, every single bone in my body zeroed on that one small touch. "Good luck with your segment and with Roman.." then he walked away without even looking back once. I watched him leave as the feeling of the butterflies in my stomach got stronger.

Then one of the guys gave me my cue right as my entrance music "White Rabbit" by Egypt Central, blared through the whole Arena. I took a deep breath, which helped me a little bit to calm my nerves. All I had to do was place one foot in front of the other.

As I walked out the cheers were louder than I ever expected them to be and a smile lit up my face. I just loved the fans, they were always so welcoming.

I made it to the ring, and since I was wearing a dress I used the steps to get in. Stephanie gave me a hug as she handed me a Mic over, I took it with a smile as my entrance music stopped. I stood in the Ring, as I was waiting for the fans to stop cheering and for my body to stopp shaking. "How are you feeling?" Stepahnie asked. "It's great to be finally back." as I was talking my nerves calmed down.

"I was out for quiet sometime, but I couldn't be any happier to finally be ba-" I cut off as Roman's Entrance music started to play. I rolled my eyes annoyed. I whipped around to face the stage and mentally realized that this was the third time tonight Roman interrupted me tonight. As he was walking out you could see the anger in his eyes. He had a sour look on his face.

"So this is the level Raw sunk to?" Having a half witted, injured, untalented Diva just walking back in and opening the show. Tell me how much do you even know about Wrestling or the Buisness itself?" he asked as he stepped foot in the ring. I looked at him fiercly. Stephanie had already left, cause she didn't want to get involed in what ever was going to happen.

"I'm not like those Divas Backstage Roman, I am not afraid of you or The Shield."

"I was born into this, or have you forgotten who my family is? Wrestling is in my veins." he said not taking his eyes off me. I kept staring at him as well, trying my best not to look away. "I could put you out of action any time again, just with a Punch to your head." the sound of his voice as he said those words, made me almost believe it.

"Oh is that so Roman? Just prove it." I was just standing a few feet away from him in the ring and you could feel the corwd watching on speculatively. "Face me tonight." he said as my face twisted in disguse.

"Do you really think I'm going to waste my time on you?" I disagreed and he smirked.

"Too scared Sweetheart? Too much pride? Or are just scared, that I'm going to put you out on injury again." he taunted me. I looked at him, before I raised the Microphone back to my lips.

"It's on." I said and he nodded, as he made his way back to the ropes to get out of the ring but before he did that he turned around and looked back at me. "I hope you enjoyed your one night return, tonight you will be gone and this time for good. Cause you just made the biggest mistake of your life sweetheart." he dropped the mic and walked out of the ring as his Entrance music played again.

I stood there staring at him, I couldn't really tell what was going through my head right now. All I knew was that I wasn't excited for my first match being back.

 _ **Let me know what you think! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Interesting storyline that you are in." Sasha said as she walked over, to sit next to me as I was lacing up my boots for my match against Roman. For tonight I had my favorite Ring Gear on, it was black and white with some sparkels on the top. I nodded in agreement with her. "I would give everything to be in your position right now." I looked at her. She can't be for real now. But I kept my mouth shut and instead gave her a small smile while in my head I more than disagreed with her.

"Opening the show first and now you're in the Main Event." Alexa exclaimed, as she came over to us. "Vince must love this storyline."

"Trust me he absolutley loves it, but well Roman he clearly doesn't." I said rolling my eyes a little bit annoyed.

"I can't imagine even having a conversation with him. He always seems to be in such a terrible mood." Bayley joined in as well.

"I don't think that there is a time I ever saw Roman smiling or even in any kind of a good mood. All he does is causing trouble." Alexa said.

"Well, we have to remeber that none of us know what's the reason is for his change. But as I heard backstage he catched his wife cheating or something." Sasha murmured. I looked at her quiet shocked. Being in a relationship with someone in the business and someone that is at home I think with us being on the road most of the time the most important thing has to be Loyalty and trust.

"He just keeps everything to himself and hates everyone. People also say he got some of the guys he didn't like fired." she lowerd her voice with every word she was saying. all the girls looked at me and I got really uncofortable.

"I guess he is not really excited to be in a storyline with a women." I murmured. "But come on we will be fine. He is really good at what he does right?" The girls looked at me not sure what they should say.

"Just be careful Amber. You can't trust him." I pushed the warnings off. The last thing I needed right now was that they would get to my head.

"Maybe I should go now. My Match is next." I left the Locker Room and didn't even looked back. The moment I closed the door behinde me it felt like a weight was taken of my chest and I could finally breath again.

I'd like to think or at least believe that no one can be that cruel. I got it, he hates me even he doesn't know a thing about me but would he go really that far and get me fired? Would it mean that once I step on his bad side he goes and crushes my childhood dream. I worked so hard to be where I am today.

I waited for my music to start so I could finally go out there and bring this match behinde me. I saw Roman coming before he saw me, cause he was just looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with anyone. He stopped a couple of feet away from me, acting like I doesn't even exist. Alright, fine. If he wants it that way he can get it.

Finally my music started and I couldn't get out there fast enought, but I knew that soon enough we would be in the same ring and I still had mixed feelings about it. Roman walked extremly slow and I was standing in the ring never leaving him out of sign. Roman was poison.

Suddenly he stopped in front of the ring. My body felt like it was frozen. I took a deep breath making sure no one would see how nervous I actually was. I walked towards him placing my hands on the ropes and calling him into the ring. He started at me with defiant eyes and I waited for a feeling of impact.

The stinging impact came back when steel connected with my back. I yelled out in pain and fell at the feet of Seth and Dean. As everything was planned before they would come out and attack me from behinde with a Kendo Stick and whatever they got in hands.

They got rid of the referee before Roman even stepped foot into the Ring. Rough hands pulled me by my long black hair back up and right into the turnbuckle. I gasped, falling into the corner. I fell to the mat as the weight of Seth flew right into me.

"Oh come on, this is just awful. Why they are treating this young woman like this? Somebody needs to stop this. I can't watch it." I listend to the voice of commentary, as Dean and Seth putting one move after another on me. Then they finally let go of me. I was getting myself back up again as I saw Roman in the corner of my eye, as Roman position himself at the turnbuckle opposite from where I was barely standing. Seth and Dean were on the outside watching.

"This is it now." I thought to myself. I turned around and he ran towards me for the the speer but stopped right before he was supposed to hit me. I looked up to him and waited cause I didn't knew what was coming anymore. He turned away and left the ring, I watched after him in disbelief.

Dean and Seth hurried to his side asking what the hell just happend. Roman pushed them away roughly and walked up the ramp. To be honest I think he was angrier than I've ever seen him before. Seth and Roman looked from me back at each other as Roman disaperd backstage.

I stood in the ring still watching after him. Finally we were off air. I managed to get myself out of the ring and back up the stage. Not suprisingly, Vince was waiting for me backstage with Roman by his side.

"That was just perfect! I knew you two would do extremly good with this idea!" in his voice you could hear how proud he was as he was clapping the both of us on the shoulder. I looked at at Vince and he gave me an apologetic look. "And there was something else I forgot to mention earlier the day.. I want the two of you traveling together to improve the chemistry. I'm sure you two will create something memorable. You better enjoy it, cause you will be spending the next couple of months with each other." Vince grinned at the both of us before sauntering away.

In that moment, I was sure Vince was the spawn of Satan himself.

I turned zero at the bone and took a deep breath before turning to the side and facing Roman. In his eyes you could see an outragd fire. I just stood there waiting for him to speak first, cause I was scared to say something wrong and he would give me the punch that he didn't give me out there.

"Do you need a ride back to our hotel?" he asked me, his words sounded forced.

"Umm, no not at all. I'm hanging out with some backstage so I'll catch a ride with the girls." he looked relieved before walking away. I called out his name not really knowing what to say.

"Roman, please wait. " he turned back around, starled with a crease on his forehead. "Ehhm, well why don't you join us?" My invitaion was clumsy, but the look on his face told me that he was really surprised. "No thank you. Going out isn't really my kind of stuff." We maintained eye contact and I could feel the tension going away. "Thank you, thought." I just nodded. I watched him leave feeling helpless. Why helpless? If someone would ask me that right now I couldn't even explain it.


	4. Chapter 4

The heavy bas in the nightclub we were in punded. For me it was deafening and comined with the numerous people and the strong smell of alcohol it was almost overwhelming. I sat, looking around at the busy scene while seated at a rounded table, along with Sasha, Alexa and Nia. Some of the guys had joined us as well.

"Another round?" Mike asked and everyone nodded besides Sasha.

"I'm cutting myself off." she said smiling. "Gotta stay sober now that I'm the one drivving."

To be honest I couldn't really remeber how many drinks I had previously, but I was finally beginning to relax. We recieved our second round of shots and I took mine with a feeling of content.

"Amber, I thought I need to give you this as congratulatory shot." Mike said he handed me over another shot glass. "Oh you mean that new amazing storyline.." some of the guys snickerd at his heavy sarcasm. I took the glass gingerly before drinking it - feeling the after burn.

"You might wanna give her two. That poor thing. I don't know what Vince is thinking that someone as nice and sweet like her has to work with Roman." Corey shook his head.

"I meantioned it earlier to Amber, how Roman went completly bitter the moment he found out he had to be in a storyline with her." Mike passes me another shot, winking at me.

"He is mad. I'm sure half of the guys back in the locker room would love to work with that piece of ass." Enzo said, wriggling his eyebrows at me. The guys howled with laughter while I nearly choked on my drink. What the hell is wrong with them?

"Easy there," Corey told me. Of course I was embaressed even I know they were just teasing me.

"Well, I don't really envy her." Nia said throwing me a symphatic look. "I wouldn't want to worry about my saftey or career at any moment. I mean we all know that any little thing can piss him off." and everyone on the table agreed.

My vision was growing a little bit blurry. and my head was beginning to pund like crazy. I wasn't sure if it was because of the loud music or the alcohol I drank in such a short time or if it was just all the talk about Roman. All I wanted was to forget him.

I stood up and everyones attention turned to me as I straightend my dress and grabbed my purse. "I'm just gonna go and get some air." I said.

"Want some company?" Sasha asked but I quickly shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I ressured them over the music. Slowly but surely I managed to make my way outside of the club. As I felt the fresh air on my skin it felt like I just enterd a completly different new world.

Luckily I had exited out of one of the back doors, so it was completly empty and calm back here. I leaned against the wall of the building staring into the sky. I really needed some serenity in my life if I was going to deal with Roman Reigns.

I couldn't really tell how much time had passed meanwhile. It could've been just a couple of minutes or an hour, but I don't think I was out for so long. I was slowly getting really cold, so I walked back into the club to find the others. It seemed less packed than before.

My high heels seemed way to high as I searched for the table we were sitting at. It was empty. Shit. I stared in confusion as I was my eyes were searching through the crowd trying to find any of the others but I couldn't find them. Was I out longer than an hour?

Half of me hated that feeling of fogginess that filled my head while the other half of me couldn't even get a grasp on the situation. I shook my head trying to clear it.

This had in fact been the table we were all at, cause there was only one VIP section in this club. I was sure that the guys wouldn't be out on the dancefloor, well maybe Mike. But all the others would be only in one place.

With the situation and the loud music it was beginning to get to much for me, even more overwhelming than before. All I wanted was to go and get into my bed. "I'm walking. Yes I'll walk." I decided cause I didn't really had any other chance right now. The hotel we were staying in was only half a mile away. I'm sure I can make it. Hopefully.

My heels were beginning to feel taller with every step I made. For some reason I wasn't really angry at them leaving without me cause it gave me some time to think about things. The only thing I felt besides the foggy feeling in my head, was nothing more than regret. I regretted wearing those shoes, I regretted not bringing a jacket with me. I should've taken Romans offer and gone back to the hotel.

"To hell with Roman Reigns." I muttered. Even the taste of his name in my mouth was bitter, just like him. He was nothing more but bitter. And yet, the more I was walking through the cold streets and thinking about everything I realized that observation couldn't be true. Nobody on this planet is born into this world to just hate. Roman had feelings, he went through the stages of love and still felt a strong love for his mother. I'm sure there were times he cried for whatever reason or laughed about things with his friends. He is human. It made it so hard for me to believe that he could have ever been anything but angry in his life.

I remember the look in his eyes as he was walking down to the ring. I couldn't deny the strange of beauty Roman had, despite how dangerous he actually was.

Yes, Roman was beautiful but in another way. It was a different kind of beauty. He wasn't that sterotypical black hair and big blue eyed guy. The way in which his body was formed, through all the years of discipline and hard work, was a beauty only few of the men backstage had succeeded in.

When you looked at Roman you knew Wrestling was in his blood. His eyes, so acid and full of hate, were still so beautiful. His eyes, as cold as they could be.

The hotel was coming into sight. I could have sowrn the ground was becoming uneven, though I knew it was completly flat. I think at this point now, I'll never drink again.

I wished there was a way I could help Roman, but he made pretty clear that he doesn't want help from anybody. I couldn't believe he had been like this for a few years now ... maybe he just couldn't change anymore.

As I walked throught he doors of the hotel, Roman was completly gone from my mind. All that I wanted now was to get into my bed. Thankfully I had a room all to myself, the best thing was it wasn't to far away from the first floor. I got my room key out of my purse as I enterd the elevator.

Thankfully my phone was in there too. I stared at the black screen until the elevator stopped. I know I could've called somebody but if I'm honest now, I'm to drunk to be angry at anything or anyone.

My room 205 wasn't far from the elevator, I walked in and everything was like when I left earlier. I took of my shoes, I yanked the zipper of my dress only halfway and instead of opening it completly I struggeld out of it, yawning while doing so.

I crawled into bed with nothing but my underwear on and turned the lights off. It felt so great to be in bed now. I looked at the clock besides my bed which read 1:57 and I'm sure I was out before it turned to 1:58.

 **-Let me know what you guys think so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the Reviews.**_

Ambers POV

The moment I woke up I regreted drinking last night, my head felt like it weighed a thousand punds. My throat was so dry, never in my life did I experiene a thirst like this. I had to squint my eyes, though there was only a little bit of the sun peeking through underneath the blinds.

I forced myself to look at the clock. 5:30 AM. I groaned hoarsely and let myself fell back down into the bed, pulling the way to comfortable blanket over my head.

I was half asleep as there was a knock on the door. Thinking that it was a maid, I ignored it and waited for her to move on. But she didn't there was another knock on the door and every knock made my head hurt more.

Suddenly my eyes flew open. Maids didn't come to clean rooms at 5 in the morining. Shit. I realized it a seconde to late, cause now the knocking on the door was much harder and accompanied with an angry voice.

"Amber, are you in there? Answer the door. We need to leave at 6 to make our flight." I couldn't really think straight right now. I thre the covers away and got to my feet. I stumbeld to the door, before realizing I was still in my underwear. I stopped, getting down on the floor and dig through my suitcase for something to put on.

"Sorry, I'm up. I just need a moment." I called, I was talking to loud cause my head just felt like I was hit against a wall. I quickly found a pair of black Jeans and a tank top, I struggeld into both of them before moving to the mirror on the wall. I took a quick look, making sure I didn't look as bad as I felt. My Make Up wasn't the best but it was still good enough to walk out with it. But my hair? It was a little messy so I quickly put it up into a high ponytail.

I heard Roman sigh impatiently outside the door. "I'm coming!" I finally pulled the door open. As I saw Roman, he had the expression on his way I exactly expected him to have. Furious and annoyed. "I'm so sorry Roman, I really am. It will never happen again, I promise. I got back late last night and forgot our flight was going at 7. I just a minute to get my stuff." I turned around and rushed back into my room throwing the few contents I had sitting out inside my suitcase.

Roman watched me wordlessly as he was standing in the door frame. "I though we could stop somewhere to get a coffee but it looks like we won't have the time for that now." his voice was irritated.

"No, yes I mean, we can if you want." I said, picking my bad and slipping into my boots. "I'm ready now." I looked at my phone to check the time and was more than relieved as it was only 5:42. Roman only stared with narrowed eyes before he turned and started walking down the hallways to the elevator. I hurried after him, being thankful that I had almost everything packed.

"We won't have the time. I won't miss my flight because of you." He pushed the elevator button harshly. I started up at him. "Come on, I was ready in five minutes. I could have nbot opened my door at all." I tried to kinda defent myself but Roman just snorted not even looking at me.

"Then I would have left without you. Trust me I don't care if you make it to New York in time or not." The elevator opend and an a man I would say in the 40s stood there. Roman shouldered past him, the man glanced at Roman in alarm. I sighed and joined Roman. Being in the elevator with him just made me realize that I would soon have to spend hours with him in a tightly compacted car. The thought of it made my head hurt again but I tried to ignore it.

It was silent for the entire drive. We didn't even had the radio on cause we couldn't agree on any kind of music to listen to. I sat in the passenger seat, looking out of the window watching as the sun started to rise over the city. My headache was getting worse and worse. I closed my eyes.

"No, you aren't gonna fall asleep on me. I'm not waking you up again." Roman said. Inside my head I was slowly freaking out but the last thing I needed was right now was to get in a fight with him.

"I'm not trying to sleep." I snapped at him. "I have a headache. Before you even think about it, there is no need to tell me that I should've known better. I'm paying for it now so please just don't talk."

"It's not that I want to talk to you anyways." He grumbled. Okay, I'm having enough of being polite and nice to him all the time. I opend my eyes and glared at him.

"You know what Roman? You are so childish! I've never done anything wrong to you, I never gave you a damn reason to hate me. And yet you're so stubborn and full of hate." His eyes stared straight ahead on the road. "I never asked to be in a storyline with you, trust me. I would rather we keep going on with our seperate lifes but we have a god damn job to do." I looked back out the window and felt my mood sink, as down as it possible could.

"Don't you think that I would rather be going after the Title instead of being in a storyline with you?" I asked but Roman didn't answer for a long time and it almost felt like he wasn't even there.

"Because of this storyline, every little thing I had going for me was put on a hold. This is just a step back for me." His voice sounded so cold yet so calm. He looked at me as we had stop at a spotlight, still glaring but this was the first time I felt like it wasn't really directed towards me. "I don't like it." I stared back at him.

"I don't like it either. But we don't have a choice Roman. If we want to make this work we can't go and take it out on each other all the time." he turned back to the road, not saying anything. For the fact that he didn't disagree, we were kinda on the same page now.

We finally arrived at the airport and I felt more peaceful, except for my headache. But now with Roman and me being on common ground, maybe things won't be so difficult.

—

"There are you!" I heard a voice as Roman and I boarded the plane. Sasha looked at me in relief from where she was sitting. For a seconde she looked over to Roman but quickly turned her attention back to me like for Roman doesn't even exist. "I didn't know where you were. You should have told someone you left!"

"I didn't leave. I was just outside, and when I came back in you guys were gone." Sasha was confused. "But Nia said she saw you leaving in a taxi, so all of us just went back to the hotel." Now I was the one being confused, as I stared at her. "Didn't you get a taxi?" I shook my head slwoly. Sashas face dropped and she looked at Nia, who was sitting behinde her. She looked sorry and apologetic.

"I'm so freaking sorry Amber. I could've sworn that I saw you getting into a taxi. The girl looked 100°% like you. But that would explain why she didn't react as I called your name." I didn't really care, I was glad that I made it back to the hotel yesterday no matter how.

"How did you get back to the hotel?" Sasha asked as I could feel Romans eyes on me. "I'm a grown woman so I walked."

"You walked? Alone? What if something would've happend to you?" Sahsa said in clear disbelief. I shrugged again, moving towards a row of empty seats with Roman following me behinde.

"I made it back fine. It's alright." I told them. I took my seat and Roman sat down besides me. The seat was more that just uncomfortable but I settled into it anyways, anxious for an hour of sleep.

"Why didn't you call someone?" Roman asked me, while we were waiting to take off. He was looking at me and now it felt like all his attention was on me. "That is a pretty good question." I sighed. "I was drunk, so that wasn't really the first thing on my mind and to really I didn't mind walking back."

"But Sasha is right. Somebody could have easily taken advantage of you. You could have called somebody."

"But Roman, it was almost 2 in the morning. No one would've answerd anyways and if we're being honest you know that in the business people only look out for themselves." I know that this may sounds hard, but it was the truth. Nobody in this business gives a damn about you, cause if something happens to you it only made their job way easier.

"I know, but no woman should have to walk back somewhere all alone in the middle of the night." he murmured, as he streched his hand out to me. I stared at his palm in confusin. "Your phone please?" he asked me.

"Oh right." my cheeks flushing with head before I handed my phone over to him. I was watching him as he tapped the screen a couple of times before giving it back to me. I looked at it and there was a new contact "Roman".

"Just in case you ever gonna need a ride." He told me, and I smiled to myself. "When you say that it sounds like you expect me to be drunk again." he pulled his own phone out. "I couldn't say I would be surprised." He muttered. The flight attended was beginning to go over the standard stuff. I'm in a plane at least 4 times a week, I know what to do.

"Do you want my number too?" I asked, but felt kinda embarrassed as he looked at me with an eyebrow slightly raised. "I mean, if you need anything or something like this."

"Thanks but I don't think that I will ever need it." he put his phone back in his pocket as the flight attendant mentiond the use of electronis during the flight, after that she wished us a safe flight. I gripped the armrests as the place took off. A sigh of relief left my lips as we were finally in the air and safe.

"Don't you like planes?" Roman asked me.

"I feel like if there is a chance of me dying on a plae, wel it's only gonna happen either taking off or landing. But I you get used to it." I said. "What are we doing today?"

"We've got a house show later the day but a fan meet and greet before that." he glaned at me sideways. "Actually you have a meet and greet, I don't."

"Why not?" he chuckled, without any kind of humor. "In case you haven't noticed it yet Amber but I'm not really a fan favorite like you. I'd really rather not waste any of my time on them." With Roman it was always a back and forth, no way he would let you win. There was just no way. The moment you think he is in some kind of a positive mood, he goes back to being completly negativ.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap now." I said before trying to make it somehow comfortable in my seat. I saw him smirk at me before I shut my eyes. "At least don't forget to wake up."

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"How was the meet and greet?" I jumped as I heard Romans deep voice. He was leaning on the door frame of his hotel room, which was across from mine.

"It's was great, the fans are always really lovely." He grunted that couldn't be distinugished as a sound of agreement or disagreement.

"I was just on my way to get something to eat before the show later.." he told me, as he closed the door behinde him. He had an obivious look of hesitation on his face as he looked up to me and said, "Do you wanna come with me?"

Wait, was he really talking to me now? I clearly wasn't expecting his invitation. Romans expression turnd regretful by the second so I quickly nodded, not giving him the chance to change his mind. He nodded back slightly before walking towards the elevators.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress at the small cafe we were at asked the both of us, but she had kept her eyes on Roman the whole time. He of course, had ignored her the entire time and only spoke to her when he wanted to order something.

"We're good, thank you." I said curtly. She glanced at me before she turned her attention back to Roman, with visible frustration before she finally walked away. This just confirmed my thoughts of Roman I had the night before - he was actually handsome.

He could fit in with the likes of the acient Greek gods. On one side I was suprised that he was single but on the other side, who would love such a reclusive angry person like he is?

"At least you have a healthy appetite." He said from across the table. We both orderd a great chicken sandwhich, I can't say great cause this sandwich right here? It's perfect. "I can't stand those women who eat like birds."

"Well sometimes we don't want to appear like pigs." I said. "But I'm not trying to impress you or anything like that. I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving so right now I don't give a damn."

"I have to say.." He murmured after we had been eating for a little while now. "As much as I hate being in this storyline.. I'm actually really glad that you are the one I have to work with." I shot my eyes open in shock at his words, but he continued talking. "You are not high maintenance like the others, you are down to earth." Every words sounded like it had to be pulled out of his mouth, he hated admitting it.

"Yeah, I'm only an alcoholic that's all." Sarcasm ooyed from my voice and I wasn't expecting the small he gave me. "I think I can deal with that." He had a small smile on his lips, but it quickly turned back into the same hard expression he always had. "Don't let this get to your head and don't even think that I like you or that we are friends cause we are not." I smirked at him. "Of course not. Never."

"You did a good job in the ring." The entrie drive back to the hotel after our house show was quiet, until Roman and I were in the elevator of the hotel. It was the first time he had spoken to me. I smiled , but didn't look up to him. "Thank you. I like to wrestle with Sasha, she knows her stuff. But you did pretty good too." He shrugged.

"Just because I compliment you doesn't mean you have to return the favor, just to make me feel better. There is really no need too." I looked at him in confusion, while he was just glaring up at the ceiling of the elevator. "Roman, I don't give compliments to boost selfesteems or get on your good side. I mean it. Besides." That moment the elevator opend, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. "I don't need compliments okay? I know I'm good."

"All I did was trying to be nice." I mutterd as I followed him off and onto the floor. I didn't intended that he heard what I said, but he glanced over his shoulder. "Just don't."

"What? Would you prefer me to be a bitch instead?" We reached our rooms and he looked surprised at my words. "Trust me I can be a bitch, but I can promise you one thing. It won't be fun."

"I've dealt with enough of them to last me for a lifetime so thanks no." He said as he was pulling the keys out of his pocket. "Well, then," I said as I reached into my pocket for my room key too, "I won't- damn." My words trailed off as I was slowly beginning to panic. I've checked all four pockets on my jeans. My phone was still there but I couldn't find my room keys. Please no.

"Having trouble there?" Roman asked. I glanced over my shoulder. He was already halfway inside of his room and I can tell my the expression on his face that he wasn't amused.

"I can't find my freaking room keys." I murmured, dropping my bag onto the floor and searching through it. I emptied almost half of the contents of my clothes and checked the pockets from the pants that I was wearing earlier the day. I could feel Romans eyes bore into my back. I groaned and began putting the clothes back into my suitcase, zipping it up. "Well, I guess I'll just go down to the front desk and ask for another key." Romans hand was outstreched towards me, dangling one of my lacy bras from two fingers.

"You forgot something," I snatched it from him and stuffed it into my bad, trying not to show him how embarressed I was as I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "I don't think this will work. The front desk closes at midnight and right now it's exactly 1 minute passed midnight." Roman told me as he checked his phone. I looked at him before standing back up.

"Well, maybe one of the other girls will let me in.." I stopped as Roman sighed deeply. "No. Come on we're in this storyline together, I already have to travel with you so I think ypu can just stay with me for one night." I was shaking my head before he could even finish speaking.

"No Roman! I could never ask you to do that. Thanks but no." He rolled his eyes as he reached down to pick up my bag. "You already got everything right here. Come on, you're not going to waste more of my time by arguing with me now." Without even waiting for me to say something he turned around and walked inside his room. After all, I don't really have much of a choice right now.

"Amber, for the last time now, I'll sleep on the floor." Roman snapped. I crossed my arms, standing in front of him in my sweat pants and a top.

"No, I will! You already let me stay in your room. I won't make you sleep on the floor."

"And what kind of a man would I be if I would make you sleep on the floor?" I sighed, moving to sit down on the bed. "At least sleep on the chair or something.." I said. "The floor is the most uncofortable and cold spot out of them all." He finally agreed to something I said and sank down into the wide chair across the bed.

"I wonder.." I said, breaking the silence between us, "Where this storyline is going to go next." Roman already had his eyes shut but still answerd me. "I'm not sure, but I won't mind giving the guys of the creative team a piece of my mind if I don't like it." He growled, while I stared up at the ceiling.

"You you, maybe, eventually it's going to end up romantic. I mean it's what Vince told me, actually it's what Vince wants for all storylines." Roman didn't say anything for a long time. "If I'm honest I don't know why he didn't just pair you with somebody that actually fits better with you. Like Finn or Mike?"

"Everything happens for a reason." I murmured. "Besides either Mike or Finn need me. They are doing amazing on their own."

"But you know Finn used to talk about you alot." I sat up to look at Roman but already found him staring at me. His eyes were thoughtful. "You were all he ever talked about. How you were going to be the biggest Womam the WWE has ever seen." He shrugged. "This was actually before you got injured."

"Yeah.." I sighed. "Finn and I used to be close. Well this was a while ago. I'm surprised he would tell you that." Roman had a dark smirk on his face. "He and I used to be close too. But people change. Once you let them in, you give them the power to destroy you and everyone will do that." He shut his eyes again.

"I'm fine with being alone. But you Amber? You are not the type of person that should be alone. I'll never understand why Finn and you never became a couple in real life." I shook my head.

"Finn, he is too good for me. Everything about him, I can't live up to that kind of perfection. No matter how alike people think Finn and I are, it's so damn far from the truth. Finn is optimistic and honestly I'm quiet pessimist. I'm just a really quiet person and far from perfection."

"I understand what you are trying to say but I can't agree with you." Roman murmured. "There is nothing wrong with you Amber." I laughed sarcastically at his words.

"But there is something wrong with you?"

"You don't know anything about me."

"That may be true, but Roman you have accomplished so much and you are still so young. You have everything going for you."

"And you don't?" He shot back. "You're younger than me. You've been a champion almost more times than Trish Stratus." I stared at him, feeling a small smile play at my lips.

"Maybe we are more alike than we thought we are." He stared back evenly waiting for me to go on. "I mean, think about it for once Roman. Think about all that we could do together. We could be bigger than Edge and Lita or Triple H and Stephanie." He chuckled.

"Yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves." I smiled.

"Yeah maybe. But maybe not. Okay, anyways it's getting late and I can't miss my flight home tomorrow morining. Do you still got more shows to do?" I asked and he nodded.

"I got one more tomorrow and another on Saturday." I nodded slowly. "I'll see you next Raw then. Goodnight Roman." I told him, crawling under the cover and shutting out the light. I shut my eyes.

"Amber?" I almost thought I was dreaming as I Roman call my name so softly. My heart was pounding as I answered. "Yeah?" I waited.

"Do you remeber what I said earlier? About me not wanting you to be nice? To be honest, I really appreciate your kindess. I kow that I'm not easy to be around. I know what the people in the locker room and in this entire business think of me. It's confiderate, to say the least of you to put with me. And honestly, even if you wanted to you couldn't be a bitch. You've got a head on your shoulders and a good heart." It really felt like I was dreaming. This was the longest conversation Roman I ever had and the more he talked, the more human he became to me.

"I belibe that you do too, Roman." I whisperd back, he didn't reply back for a moment. "I'mn far from perfect Amber." It sounded like he was quoting me from earlier.

"But the best people in this world are full of imperfections." I said but he laughed lowly.

"I don't care but don't don't ever change Amber. Cause I'm actually beginning to tolerate being around you." I smiled to myself shutting my eyes again.

"I suppose that this still doesn't make us friends, huh?"

"No, not even close. Go to sleep, I'm still not going to be responsible for waking you up." I obeyed his words silently, and drifted off to sleep quickly.

 **Okay, I hope you like this Chapter. I will continue working on the next chapter. Enjoy reading and tell me what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amber's POV**

"Roman, what was that last week?" Dean said as he and Seth approached him in the hallway backstage. They were shooting a promo for tonights Raw. I stood behind the cameraman watching them. The days up until tonights show had been quiet uneventful, but tonight it was once again show time.

Roman looked up to them with a stern look, as they approached him and slightly towered over them. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Roman growled, turning away from them to walk in the opposite direction. Dean and Seth looked at each other in confusion.

"I mean how you just let her go. You let Amber go away without her even having a scratch after she trash talked you." Seth said and Roman turned back around to look at them both.

"First of all, what I do isn't your concern. Second I'm done with her, I'm sure she learned her lesson."

"But it made you look weak." Dean protested. Roman walked to him, pressing up against his chest and pushing his face down close to his.

"I would love to hear anyone call me weak straight to my face." Now it was my time. "It seemed as if he just did." I said, walking up to them. Roman looked between Dean and I, before he gave a slight push to Deans chest.

"You two get out of here, right now." He told Seth and Dean, before turning his attention back to me. "And what do you want? I suggest you turn around and get out of here too, before I end up regretting not breaking you in half last week." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen, I didn't come to chat about the weather. I just want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you didn't do it? Why do you show me mercy all of sudden? I don't understand it, I could have been your easiest victim ever, but you? You walked away." We stared at each other warily.

"You are the last person I owe an explanation. If I were you, I would just consider myself lucky and would finally let go of it." I narrowed my eyes, but we got interrupted as another voice came along. "Hey, let's take a step back." Kurt, the General Manager of Monday Night Raw placed a restraining hand on both of our shoulders. "Now we saw the two of you fight last week. Well, somewhat fight. But you twp better get your tempers behinde you because tonight, I'm putting the both of you in the main even."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked and Kurt smiled. "A certain Women resquested to fight Amber in a match.." At that moment Sasha Banks, who was the current Womens Champion, walked up to us with her hand raised and the title on her shoulder. I glared at her. "And assuming that you are on the path to maybe winning that WWE Title back, Roman I've placed you in that match as well against WWE Universal Champion Finn Balor."

"So let me get that straight, you are telling me that this is going to be a Tag Team Match? And that I have to team with Roman?" I asked in disbelief. "Sweetheart, this is not any match. If you and Roman win, you automatically become the new Womens Champion and Unviersal Champion." He said before he strutted away. Roman looked as he was just seconds away from exploding, he left as well leaving me with Sasha who gave me this smirk, that I wanted to slap out of her face right here, right now.

"Don't even think that I'm worried about losing this to you tonight. After last week, we all know and it obvious that you and Roman can't work together for one second. Good luck, you are gonna need it." I snorted it.

"We will see." I said, before turning on my heel and walking out of the camera frame. The camera man yelled cut and I looked around to see if Roman was still here, but of course not. He was long gone.

"Amber are you ready?" The cameraman asked me and I nodded. This was my second backstage promo for tonight before our match. This time without Roman, but the idea of the promo was that I was trying to find him. To be honest I wondered if I would actually see him at all before the main event.

"And GO!" The cameraman cued and I started walking down the hallway with a purpose. "Roman? Where are you?" I called. I let out a sigh and kept walking, my eyes scanning around the halls. "Where the hell is he?" I asked myself. "Roman?" I reached out to knock on the door, which was the Mens Locker Room," but it opend before my hand could even touch it. Finn Balor came out, looking at me somberly. We stared at each other for a moment before he extended his hand.

"Good luck tonight Amber." He said sincerely. It took it hesitantly and we shook, all the while we fully know the cameras were still rolling. It was an essential skill to have in the WWE. You need to have the ability to shoot a promo perfectly and act like there weren't any cameras around you.

"Thanks." I murmured. He nodded at me before he walked off. I looked after him before I sighed. The catering table had been set up by the men's locker oom, I grabbed a paper cup filled with water. At that moment, Seth and Dean came up behinde me and "accidentally" shoved me before walking off, causing me to "accidentally" fling my cup of water to the side with a gasp. I glared after them and realized with a fake shock that my water had gotten all over Braun Strowman. He glared down at me, breathing heavily. I slowly backed off.

"Oh my gosh, Braun I'm so so sorry.." I murmured, wide eyed and turned to run away while Braun still stood there glaring after me.

"CUT!" I heard the cameraman yell. I checked the Match Card on the backstage board and noticed that our match was coming up after the next two, I decided to start warming up.

I stood waiting outside the entrance area. Finn stood talking with Sasha as we all prepared to make our entrances for the main event. This was an odd match, considering that Finn was a face and Sasha a heel, while I was a face and Roman a heel. But I guess that this was all a part of the 'big plans' for the storyline.

Roman still wasn't nowhere to be seen and I was beginning to get worried. Of course the both of us knew what we were supposed to do, but it felt unsettling not to see him. But then from the distance, I could see him coming.

The way in which he moved from his locker room to where I stood might have looked sullen to others. He might have seemed ready to go on a rampage of big proportions. Not in the slightes did he look wild and vicious, he had the yes of a silent killer.

The quiet intensity that did not need spoken words to display the amount of danger he possessed. His aura was cold-heartedness, a malicious energy that seemed to radiate from his clenched fist and glaring eyes.

He was like a walking statue, his movements were really slow yet so controlled. My eyes moved from his boots to his biceps that flexed with each step, all the way to ho his steel eyes.

I quicly looked back down before he could catch me looking at him. It's not that he would would notice me at all. Only through his eyes I knew that he was thinking of a million things at once. He stopped right beside me not saying a word. But his thought process never ceased, I could tell and I dared to interrupt.

Something happend that never has before and I began to analyze my own thoughts and actions. I came to the result that Roman intimidated me like no one ever did before. And it wasn't a surprise, he towered over me completely and could most likely lift me up with just one hand. Everything about him made me wary. It was not that I was afraid he hated me although at times it seemed that was more the evident. What I was more afraid of that I wasn't good enough to work with him. Compared to him I was just as relevant as one of the cameramen.

When I used to wait with Finn backstage before a match, he would smile and maike compliment after compliment and it always made me feel like I could conquer the world. Maybe his words got to my head and he never meant what he said. Because standing next to Roman, it made me feel like I was one of the little birds who were brave enough to perch on the crocodiles snout. I didn't belong with somebody like him, I didn't have that cold fire he possessed.

Roman glanced at me as his music began to play, I felt my heartbeat pound just a little harder. His eyes were just so inhuman, that even I would try to speak, I couldn't.

"I'll see you out there." His voice was deep and course, like hadn't spoken for the past 3 hours. In my mind I knew that this could actually be true. I found my senses and nodded my head, like I was starstruck fan and he was my idol rather than my equal Tag team Partner for tonight. His eyes held mine a moment longer before he began to move in that beautifully dangerous stride only he could do. Okay this had to stop, if our storyline was going to progress anymore than this I had to get over this strange fear of Roman Reigns.

His music stopped, and my song took the place of his songs echo. I was surprised to hear the fans scream as loud as the did right now, though I'm sure they could never reach the deafening sound that Finn would soon get. I couldn't compare.

Why do I feel so nervous now? This was just a normal Monday and not Wrestlemania. This was Raw and not a pay-per-view. Maybe it was because that in my mind I knew that out there, in that very ring. Roman was waiting and I finally had all his attention. Now he would see all my flaws and the way I shined so dully. But there was no way I could delay it or stop the time. I had a job to do, there was no running away.

The music grew louder as I walked out and he was the first thing I saw, standing at the very back of the ring leaning against the ropes. I almost forgot my regualr Entrance routine but it came back fast, I was doing this for to long.

In the flashing pink lights, I morphed into a character. There was a smile plastered onto my face, and my black feather-framed brown eyes were stretched in excitement. I turned the ramp into a catwalk with an acquired strut of top model. I had the gait of a siren with ring gear and a face to match, and in my mind I almost felt good enough. Around me the fans confirmed my self assumptions as they screamed and reached for me. I wasn't shining dully, I was shining brighter than the very sun. I wasn't irrelevant, I was everything.

In that arena I had everyone's attention, but none of their opinions meant anything to me at that moment, besides Romans I flipped over the ropes and entered the ring, I quickly looked over at his face to see what he was thinking. The night was suddenly mine as I watched the frown and glare on his face turn into a slight smirk.

My adrenaline was still high as my music stopped and Sasha's music started playing. I walked to stand at Randy's side. We appeared together on the big screen of the arena, and I was startled to see how united we looked. How powerful and lethal we appeared, despite this only being the second week of our storyline.

He turned to look down at me, and I forced myself to look away from the screen and up at his face. The fans were booing Sasha, I found it easy to ignore them and focous on Romans eyes that seemed to resemble his smirk. He turned slowly and walked to the corner turnbuckle, and I could feel my fear of him ebbing away.

 **Let me know what you think :) - I worked all day, to upload the next chapter as well. Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber's POV**

Just stand up, just stand up. I was thinking to myself over and over again. Since we were the main event tonight, we had luxurious extensions of time I wasn't used to. Roman and I had utilized every second of that time to give a match worthy of one of the top pay-per-views.

We had in-ring- chemistry I had never experienced with anyone else before, no woman or man, hell not even Finn. We knew nothing about each other or what was the one like in the ring, beside what we had seen on TV screens, but our minds were in sync without even trying. It was nearing the end, and Finn stoof desperatley on the apron reaching out for Sasha, but she wouldn't get that tag, I had her right where I wanted her. And in the moment the arena exploded with a ferocious boom.

The heads had now turned upstage and I followed their gawinking looks to Braun taking long and quick strides down the ramp to the ring. I watched, putting on a terrified expression. Suddenly Sasha had risen go her feet and nailed me from behind. I fell to the mat, putting on an expression of pain. She quickly rushed out of the ring, passed Braun who ignored her and only had eyes on me.

This was the creative teams idea, for me to spill water all over Braun and him come to interrupt the match for revenge. Finn had quickly climed into the ring, checking on me as Braun climbed up onto the apron and stepped over the top rope. At the same time, Roman had jumped off the apron and stoof outside of the ring staring up into it.

As soon as Braun was in the ring, Finn flew at him with a shoulder blick, but Braun didn't even move. Finn started throwing punchrd and Kane merely pushed him off onto the mat. I was nothing more then a trembling mess on the mat in the corner turnbucklr, trying to catch my breath as I looked up to Braun, frozen.

Finn leaped to his feet again and flew at braun, but he was ready and lifted Finn into the air with one hand before crashing him into the mat. Braun stepped over Finnb's body and slowly walked to me. As he got closer to me, my pleading turned into desperate screams. Just as Braun reached down for my neck, someone pulled my leg and yanked me out of the ring underneath the bottom rope.

Roman held me steady as I joined him outside of the ring. Braun reached down over the top rope to me, but Roman pushed me behinde him. My hands gripped his shoulders as I stared around his body to look at Braun who was noe exiting the ring angrily.

Roman immediatly launched himself at him and the fans cheered when Roman overpowerd Braun. He rammed his skull into the corner before yanking at me by the arm pulling me up towards the stage. We glanced over our shoulders as we were walking up the ramp, and Romans music began to play. We stood side by side on the stage, we exchanged looks as Braun pulled himself to his feet and glared towards us. The show ended with us - still standing together.

As we walked back backstage, Vince was of course waiting again - with a satisfied smirk. "Great Job!" he let out a growl of enthuiasm. "Now this is exactly what I wanted to see!" I smiled politley, so did Roman. "Keep up the amazing work." He finally walked away. Roman glanced down at me, stifling a smile. "God, I hate that bastard." I couldn't help but laugh.

Over the next several weeks, Roman and I grew closer and closer. Traveling with someone every day and night could really work wonders on people and their relationships. We shared a common bond, devoting our lives to wrestling. There was no one that could ever understand our hectic traveling scheudules, or the pain we suffer nearly every night in the ring. But of course Roman still had his sour days, but overall me made a great company for each other. It had gotton to the point where we shared a hotel room with two beds. It was the easiest way for us, but however I had refused to let him see me without any make up on. He never once asked about it when I went to sleep with make up on. He still had his walls up high and so did I.

I couldn't count how many late nights we had spent togehter traveling to the next city. I had learned so much about him. He spend one entire night telling me about his old times before Wrestling, and I listend to every story which surprised him.

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _"You are the only person who has ever listend to the whole story. And you haven't even made one judgement." He said and I just shrugged._

 _"It isn't my place to judge you. You could judge me for a lot of things too." I told him. "Oh yeah?" he said glancing over to me as we were driving in the darkness. "What kind of trouble could the perfect All- American Woman ever have experienced?" I had just smirked, staring straight ahead not sure if I truly wanted to tell him the truth. But I felt somehow okay around Roman. He gave me a kind of feeling that I could tell him anything, and nothing would ever changes his opinion of me._

 _"You know.. I was just a troubled teen. I was really insecure about myself. I mean .. I'm short. I wasn't exactly the skinniest girl and if I had never gotton braces I would had had the worst teeth." This made me feel so vulnuerable telling him these things._

 _"But you know this was my motivation. I wanted to prove everyone wrong, you know? I wanted people to look at me and think 'I never expected her to be so successful'. All I ever wanted was to be great."_

 _"In my opinion you have done way more than proved them wrong." Randy said. I smiled at him lightly in the empty light._

 _ ****End of Flashback****_

I had really appreciated hearing him say that. In the mean time, our storyline on TV in the WWE was somewhat a few weeks behind our real life relationship We were only sort of friends on TV. Until the day Vince wanted to take it a step further.

—

"Hey Roman-" I stopped talking as I walked into his locker oom to see him pacing angrily. What was going on? He was pacing angrily. He whipped around to face me as I enterd and watched him nervously. "I won't do it." He spat. I blinked.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I asked, hoping not to make him anymore angrier than he already was. He laughed sacastically. "Don't play dumb with me." I stared at him, wide eyed and my heart pounding. "Roman I honestly don't know-" I really didn't.

"I'm going straight to Vince. I won't do it." He said, shoving past me. He answerd my confusion before I could even ask. "I am not kissing you tonight. NO!" I followed after him, numb shock, struggling to keep up. This was the night I've waited for, the night I always knew would come, this was the night the creative team had finally pushed Roman too far. He went straight into Vince's office without even knocking.

"You have to got some nerve if you think for one second that I'm gonna do this shit tonight." I was speechless at the way Roman could talk to our boss and say things that I had imagines myself saying, but never had the courage to do so. I felt like a small child of two parents arguing. I stood behind Roman.

Vince raised an eyebrow. "I don't see the problem. Your storyline has been going on for several weeks now. It's time for it to -"

"I will not kiss her." He said icily. Vince looked calmly over Romans shoulder at me. "Do you have any problem with it Amber?" Vince asked. Roman quickly turned his wild eyes to me accusingly.

"No - I mean .. I don't .. I." I looked at Roman nervously. "I want Roman to be comfortable with this and if he isn't okay with this then maybe we shouldn't go through with it." Great Amber, at the point Vince looked furious.

"We go live in 15 minutes." He growled. "This is my freaking show, not yours. Now, you are just going to have to get through this, otherwise you might find youself without a job, damn it!" Roman gaped at him before he turned with a wordless growl of frustaration and threw open the door with extreme force. I flinched as it banged againt the wall. Vince turned his attention to me.

"You better calm him down and talk some sence into him!" He threatend and I nodded, wishing I had the boldness to talk back to him like Roman does and talk back to him. "You are the only person in the business who seems to be able to talk to him and have him actually listen.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm 99% sure Roman won't listen to anything I say tonight..."

 **I'm always greatful for the reviews you guys give me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber's POV**

I looked around backstage anxiously, only searching for Roman. But his locker room was empty and no one else had seen him. I couldn't think of any other place where he could possible be, and my No.1 Contenders match against Alexa was in 30 Minutes, and I know she would cheat on me to win and beat me. I would then have to cut a backstage Promo with Roman and thats when we would kiss. But that couldn't happen if the guy wasn't around.

I was leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, when John walked by. His face turned sympathetic and he stoof in front of me.

"You're good Amber?" He asked me. I sighed giving him a half smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you. Did you see Roman somewhere?" His eyes lit with remembrance after he thought for a moment.

"NBow that you that, I passed him on my way in here. He was standing in the parking lot by the buses so the fans wouldn't see him and to be honest he didn't look like a happy camper." I wasn't really sure what Roman was doing, but I had to make a decsion, to go and talk to him or leave him be. Buit Roman had been left alone too many times in his life. "Thanks John." I thanked him. He nodded, looking thoughtfully before he spoke.

"You know, Amber. There is one thing I have to say, I've known Roman for a bit now and I don't know what kind of witchcraft you pulled on him but he is defintely changing. I have never seen him so .. normal latley. He almost looks kinda happy." I smiled, even it was just a sad smile. "John, sometimes all we need is a friend." John nodded, leaning against the wall.

"But I guess it takes a special person to get to Roman Reigns. Althought he did look upset tonight, what was that about?" I looked at the ground, for me this was awkward. I just wanted to go and find Roman before he goes somewhere else. "We were supposed to kidd tonight and he wasn't to happy about it when he found out."

"Well, you've got it though girl. Sometimes I wonder if Vince is trying to push Roman further and further until he commits a murder."

"Yeah, if anything he will murder me tonight." I mutterd grimly. John patted my shoulder.

"I don't think so. It seems like you are growing on Roman no matter how much he hates or tries to deny it." I shrugged. "Maybe. I'm gonna go and fin him now." I said. John nodded and I could feel his eyes on my back as I searched for the back entrance.

Righ away, I saw the mass of WWE buses. I walked closer and even from far away I could see Romans figure leaning against one of them.

"Roman?" I called. He turned slowly, unleashing his vivid eyes on mine. All of sudden I turned shy and couldn't think of anything to say, but even though my mind and mouth stopped working, my feet didn't and I was soon standing right next to him.

"I know that you don't like what we have to do tonight Roman.." I said as there was this awkward silence. "But we don't have much of a choice right now." He didn't say anything, instead he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I thought stopped months ago?" I asked softly.

"I did. But then I got stressed. It's the only thing that helps me from not freaking out completly."

"Roman, that does the opposite of helping you. You are a wrestler, one of the bests and you shouldn't be smoking." My voice was quiet, cause I was trying my best not to upset him any further. "I mean, think about the person you were before Wrestling was part of your life. You don't wanna go back to th-"

"I'm just having one damn cigarette." He snapped, cutting me off. "If I had never told you any of that, you wouldn't be standing here right now, throwing it all up in my face acting like you know me cause you don't." I winced at his outburst and looked at the ground.

"We all have things in our lifes we choose to hide from people Roman." I murmured. "I haven't told you everything about me. I'm not judging you, and I never will. But I just don't understand why you are so upset about tonight? Just get over it, we both knew in the beginning that this would happen."

"I don't want yout to get the wrong idea." He growled. I finally turned to look up to him again, my mouth dropped. Was he suggesting that I had feelings for him ? Or that I actually thought he had feelings for me? "Trust me. I wont." I retorted, beginning to back away from him. "You've got some nerve to say that. At least I'm the only person in this business who doesn't talk trash behind your back." He rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't make much of a difference if you did. I'm not in the business to make friends." I didn't reply, cause there wasn't really anything I could say. At this moment, Roman seemed like a lost case and I was here once again left wondering what could have made him so bitter.

 **Finn Balor's POV**

"They're supposed to do what?" I asked in shock from where I sat on the bench in the Mens Locker Room. John nodded as he was on his Phone.

"Kiss. Vince has got his head all the way up in the clouds with this storyline, I swear." I looked at the ground speechless. "In my opinion," John said looking up from his phone. "Vince should have put you into this storyline with Amber. I mean, the two of you used to be like this," He crossed his index and his middle finger togehter. I chuckled humorlessly, scratching my neck.

"We are not that close anymore. We just drifted apart." John shrugged.

"Well, Roman doesn't exactly like anymore here. You would be more rational choice than him."

"Maybe."

"Who knows, maybe she can change him. He does seem different. Amber's a beautiful, talented woman, I wouldn't be suriprise if he feel for her in the long run." He said before leaving the locker room and leaving me to gather my thoughts.

It was odd, how easily I had forgotten about her while she was out with her injury. And then she came back like the shooting star of the womens division, looking better than ever, and I couldn't help but remeber all the times we shared before she got injured. The hours we spent being on the roads and planes, the late night stops at restaurants and diners that were open 24/7, and all the hours we trained relentlessly in gyms. How, no matter how difficult things got, we could always depend on each other for a simple smile or laugh. And now, the more I thought of all those times, I missed it.

I missed her.

I struggled with the emotions running through my head and heart. The very first moment I met Amber I knew she was special. I could almost be certain that Roman would never fall for her, because he loathed the very thought of love. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late for me.

 **Amber's POV**

No matter how difficult she could be to deal with at times, there was no denying that Alexa was a great opponent for me. Our match was going great, it had perfect back and forth action and chemistry. And now the time had come for it to end controversially.

I was just about to hit my finishing move, when Alexa dodged out of the way and got quick roll-up pin. As I struggled, she planbted her feet on the bottom rope and the referee unkowingly counted to three.

"Here is your winner, by pinfall and new No.1 Contender for the Womens Championship, Alexa Bliss." JoJo announced. It was kinda surprising to me how loud and outraged the boos were throughout the arena. I leaped up to my feet and confronted the referee angrily, but he denied my allegations. Alexa walked up the ramp backwards, smirking at me.

I paced the ring impatiently until the cameras stopped and the show went to commercial.

As I walked backstage, my stomach twisted into what felt like a thousand knots. My promo with Roman was in 10 Minutes, and I didn't know what to expect.

 **The next Chapter will be up Saturday! Hope you guys like the story so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Roman's POV

I stood there calmly waiting in silence, watching the cameraman set up to film the promo. Amber stood a little ways besides me, biting her lip, she did that alot. Her eyes were distant and foggy, she crossed and uncrossed her arms before they fell awkwardly to her sides. I felt that tension between us again, my rantional side told me that it was my doing but my selfish side told me that I didn't care. Maybe it was for the best.

I wasn't about to deny that Amber and I had gotten very close over the last weeks we spend together. Maybe there was something about driving late at night to the next city and finding ways to keep each other up, but I've told Amber more about myself and my life than any other person in years, but in turn I had learner about her as well.

Amber was complex, though not more complex than myself. In some ways we were opposites, she was friendly and kind to everyone while I ? I didn't give many people a second glance. However she was the most realistic woman backstage. She had common sense and quite honestly, I don't know why she put up with me for so long. I didn't have a rope around her wrist, wasting her time on me was her own choice. To me it was still mind blogging.

See, over my years spent of watching, rather than speaking, I had come to be very observant, and now as I watched Amber, I knew she was nervous. Nervous about me, and our promo. Her eyes would twitch in my direction, but she would never keep them on me for over three seconds at a time.

"Ready?" The cameraman asked. Amber looked at me warily. I gave one nod and the cameraman nodded back. "Alright. Rolling."

Instantly, Amber began pacing in the small space of the hallway. The anxiety on her face was replaced with furious anger. I was impressed, to say the least.

"You saw that, didn't you? She didn't beat me!" She stopped right in front of me and I looked down at her calmly. "I was supposed to win! That was my one and only chance, and she took it! She cheated!" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Amber, just calm-" She shook my hand off.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Roman, don't you ever dare tell me that. I was cheated, I've worked so hard for this just to be cheated out of a chance." It was getting closer. The moment everyone, the fans, the guys backstage, Vince, everyone was waiting for that moment. "This was one chance, the only chance I've had ever since I came back." Behind the fake facade of anger in her eyes, there was a look of weakness and worry. She knew it was coming too. "I'm so tired of this, my one and only shot was taken by-" And it happend.

I reached forward quickly, my hand landing on the back of her head. My other hand went to her neck, and I tried not to think. The last thing I saw was her wide and deep eyes before I closed my own. Due to the height difference, I had to lean down, and all within seconds, my lips touched hers quickly. I tried not to flinch away from the warmth of her soft lips moving against mine. Every instinct in me was screaming for me to rip away, but I couldn't. Hatred and anger was spawning from the very core of me for the woman who had her lips on mine. I knew from the very second I found out about this storyline that she was no good. She was in disguise; everything that I didn't need. Everything I was trying to get away from.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it began. I almost forgot I still had to speak after I pulled away.

"Maybe that…will shut you up." I said softly, our eyes lingering on each other before I turned, and was finally allowed to walk away.

—-

Amber's POV

I looked in the direction Roman had walked for several minutes even after the cameraman told me we were done. It had been a long time since I'd ever kissed anyone, and I wasn't sure how to feel. My emotions were scattered, and my legs were shaking a bit. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Amber!" I jumped at a raspy voice and saw Mr. McMahon, taking long strides to reach me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." He grasped my shoulders and held me away at arms length, like a proud grandparent would with their grandchild.

"We've got gold with this. You should have heard the live reaction from the crowd that we got during it." He let out a jovial laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." I murmured, smiling. He frowned a bit, dropping his arms.

"You look a bit pale, you feeling okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, just a bit tired." He smiled.

"Well, be sure to get some rest tonight. Great job with your match too. At this rate, you'll be on top of the Women's Division in no time; I'll be sure of it." The smile on my face now wasn't fake, but as soon as Vince walked away, my mind was back on Roman, of course. I knew that the show would be over soon; I had to find him before he left without me.

—–

"Roman?" I asked, knocking on his locker room door. He didn't answer right away, and once he finally did, his face was blank and he already had his bag ready to go. I blinked.

"Oh…er, hi…" I murmured. He said nothing at first, looking empty. Expressionless.

"I'm going to go ahead and drive to the next city tonight." He said, his voice completely monotone.

"I thought….we agreed that it was too far…and we were driving there in the morning?" He stared at me

"You can do whatever you want. I'm leaving tonight." I frowned at his logic.

"Well, just in case you haven't noticed, Roman, I've been traveling with you lately. I don't exactly have any other way of traveling."

"I want to be alone tonight." His voice was firm.

"Okay, that's all very well, but what would you like me to do? Fly? How do you expect me to get to the next city?" I demanded. His eyes hardened.

"Get a ride with one of the Women." I scoffed at him, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Before I could speak, another one spoke in my place.

"You can stay with me tonight, Amber. We'll drive together in the morning to San Diego." Finn had come up beside me in the hallway. He and Roman maintained eye contact for a long moment that seemed to last forever to me.

"Well, there's your solution. I'll see you around," Roman's words were cold and unfriendly as he shouldered past us and walked away. I was left staring after him once more.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. I snorted, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yeah. I guess I'm fine." I looked up at him. "You know, you really don't have to let me stay with you, I can find someone else…"

"No, no, I insist. We haven't really spent that much time together lately." He smiled a bright smile that great contrasted to Roman's expression. "It can be like old times." I found it impossible to frown at his warmth.

"…Okay, fine." I gave in. "Just let me grab my things."


	11. Chapter 11

**Amber's POV**

"I honestly just don't know anymore." I shrugged helplessly as I sat with my legs crossed, on the bed across from Finn. He had been kind enough to exchange his room for one with two beds, to make me feel more comfortable. There was no way I could think of to thank him for his kindness. "I mean honestly, I'm just trying to figure him out. I'm trying to be as nice as possible to him, but no matter what I do, he still hates me." Finn watched me with a mild look of concern, laying on the bed with his shirt off.

"Roman is a very difficult person." He explained slowly.

"It's like trying to disarm a bomb, you know? If I say something wrong, he stops talking to me and takes three steps back, back hating me." I sighed, falling back onto the bed. "Is it me? Is it something I did, or said? Tonight he was more distant that he has ever been to me.."

"Like I said Amber, Roman is very difficult. He has .. big .. big trust issues." I sat up again, looking at Finn.

"I wouldn't ever lie to him or give him any reason not to trust me." Finn hesitated.

"No, he just has a hard time trusting people." I was completly confused, by his words.

"But has he always been like that?" Finn sat up with a sigh.

"Not always to be honest. There was a time Roman was almost like the life of the party. He worked out with all of us, went out every time someone wanted to ho Party. Granted, he was immature and stupid. But he was outgoing. Women flocked him, he was like a magnet and he loved it." I sat there listening to Finn and the person he was describing, sounded like a completly different person than the Roman I knew. Nothing was making sense to me anymore.

"So.. what happend?" I asked softly. Finn's face looked remorseful.

"He met Joanna." I didn't know who Joanna was or why that would be a bad thing. "He loved that woman, he loved her to death. She was all he ever talked about. They got married back in 2006 and they got divorced I think 7 monthzs later." I stared at Finn puzzled.

".. but why?" that was all that came out of my mouth. Finn shrugged.

"Roman never talked about it to anyone. And after all of that.. we just drifted apart. He stopped going out after awhile and kept more to himself. I knew he was hurting but he didn't want anyone to know about it. I suppose he just has a hard time opening up to people." I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"I don't understand it though. I mean, I never force him to tell me anything. I've been nothing but nice to him."

"You are the first Woman, he is associated with for such a long time. It's not your fault." I looked down at the tacky printed comforter on the bed and began to trace the patterns on it.

"It must get lonely." I murmured softly, now beginning to feel pity.

"It's the life he wants to live. He is the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life." Finn said.

"But if she cheated on him, she must not have been good from the start," I pointed out suddenly, looking up at Finn. He shurgged his shoulders a bit. "I mean, she must have been stupid. Why would she ever cheat on Roman, he loved her and he is virtually perfect-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Amber!" Finn stopped me. "I'm gonna have to disagree with that. I know Roman better than you, probably better than anyone in the business. He and I go back over 10 years. He is not a saint. He always had a mean temper and it seems to have gottan worse, he wasn't always kind to women, he is cocky as hell and won't listen to anyone. To say he is perfect is far from the truth Amber."

"Nobody is perfect, yeah I get it." I retorted defensively. "But I'm honestly getting a little tired of everyone trying to make Roman out to be some terrible movie villain. He is human and he is obviously been hurt. Nobody seems to know him very well anyways."

"I know him." Finn spoke up. I stared at him for a moment.

"How well do you know the real him?" He didn't answer as we stared at each other for a moment longer. Now it was growing awkwards, so I began to crawl underneath the covers of my bed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Finn." He smiled slightly at me.

"Going to sleep?" He asked. I reached up to turn the light of the single lamp that was on.

"Actually yes. We do have to get up early and travel tomorrow morning." He chuckled in the darkness and I heard him covering up with blankets.

"It hasn't stopped us before. We would stay up all night back in the day."

"Until you always fell asleep on me for an hour and end up grumpy for the rest of the car ride," I recalled the memories fondly. "You are not going to be grumpy tomorrow. Goodnight." He stifled a low laugh.

"Assertive. Goodnight Amber." There was nothing but silence in the room, and I was sure that Finn had fallen asleep easily. He must be tired.

My mind unknowingly wandered to Roman. I stared up at the ceiling wide eyed, not really tired at all. Wherever he was, I only hoped he was okay. Knowing what I now knew, it all seemed to make sense to me and I almost felt guilty at leaving him alone even if that was what he really wanted.

—–

 **Roman's POV**

I just couldn't take it anymore. There was no way at all that I could spend a night alone with her now; I had to get away from her. Amber made everything too complicated for me and ever since the damned kiss, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

It was more obvious Finn cared deeply for her. A part of me hoped that she cared about him too; he was a great choice for her. Finn would always protect her and love her, and treat her like she deserves it. But there was also a small part of me that didn't want her with him.

I sighed deeply in frustration, my irritation peeking. I just wanted a clear head thats all. I thought driving at night would help. I glanced at the clock above the radio controls in the car. It was one in the morning, and I wondered to myself if Amber was asleep, or if she was up with Finn. Suddenly, I rememberd how long agao, I had given her my phone number and almost wished I had accepted her offer and taken hers. But then again, maybe it was good that I didn't have hers.

Roman, stop. Stop. Stop. You don't need to talk to her. This storyline will blow over soon and you won't ever have to deal with her again. I repeated over and over in my head as I watched the lonesome dark road, but I was only half listening to myself.

I still had nearly two hours to go. At least once I arrived in San Diego, I could sleep and then my mind would temporarily stop. A slow smile spread on my face. The thought of sleeping without any thoughts brought out a desperate longing in me, so I continued to drive that lonesome road.


	12. Chapter 12

**Amber's POV**

The first time I had drove in a car on my own was that following Saturday, after the Raw where Roman and I had shared a kiss, It was early in the morning and I was struggling to stop yawing as I drove to the radio station where Roman and I were being interviewed to promote the house show for tonight. I was anxious and antsy to see Roman, to make sure he was okay. I haven't heard anything from him this week.

As soon as I walked into the building and saw him, chatting with the men that worked the morning radio, I knew instantly that he was okay, but he clearly wasn't happy. It wasn't surprising in the slightest and the small hope that I had inside me was crushed to crumbs. Obviously things weren't like they had been between us that short time, I was starting to think I had only imagined him being nice to me.

"Oh, Amber Davis is here too!" One of the men announced, pointing in my direction. My cheeks flushed slightly as all three of them turned to look at me. "It's lovely to finally meet the one and only," He said, grabbing my hand. "Might I add, you do look even more beautiful in person. My name is Jack." I smiled politely, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his obvious praise.

"Oh, well thank you. It's nice to meet you Jack." I murmured.

"The pleasure is all mine. This is my partner Steve." He interdouced me to the second man, who, when standing next to Roman, looked small and thin. I smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Well, we've got alot of questions to ask the two of you, so why don't we head into the studio." Jack said. Roman followed silently, and I followed behind him, slightly disappointed that I couldn't yet speak to him alone. They helped us get set up and we waited patiently to go back on air.

"Welcome back to KK 97.5, and we are now in the studio with WWE's Roman Reigns and Amber Davis!" Jack spoke up.

"How are you two?"

"We are great, We are great." Roman spoke up, before I could speak.

"Yes, busy as always, but busy is good." I added. "Tonight, here in Salt Lake City, we have a house show, which should be good so you all of course should check it out."

"Yes, that is quality entertainment, folks. Great entertainment for reasonable price." Steve agreed. "Amber, it comes to my conclusion that you are the top of the Womens Divison, you are beautiful, talented, powerful-"

"That is debatable" Roman cut him off, looking down at the ground. I turned quickly to look at him, completely shocked. Why would he ever say something like that, especially now at a time where we were live on the radio? That was a complete insult to me; he had buried me on live radio. It was hard to suppress the burning fury that bubbled in my chest. My emotions towards Roman were much like Romans own emotions; I went from concern to hate in an instant. Steve stopped and stared at Roman, also looking perplexed.

"Why would you say something like this?" Steve ventured. Roman shrugged, not looking concerned or bothered. It was almost as if he were discussing something calm and minuscule like the weather.

"Well, she isn't the champion. I've always know the champion to be the face of a division."

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you two were like a thing? An item, a package?" Jack asked, looking between the two of us. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell Roman wasn't looking at me, but that was fine. I wasn't about to look at him.

"You could say that." Randy said through clenched teeth.

"You both kissed last week on RAW; I watched it with my son." Steve pointed out, beginning to grow flustered.

"It's a love-hate relationship." I muttered.

"Oh, so he hates you and you love him?" Jack asked. I pursed my lips into a hard line, feeling my cheeks burn. Sometimes it felt like that, but right now I couldn't stand Roman Reigns.

"I would say it goes from something of love and hate. Back and forth. It's complicated." I sighed.

"Sounds like a Facebook Status." Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Even they could feel the stiff tension between Roman and I.

"Well, Amber, going back to what I said before," Steve said hesitantly, sneaking quick glances at Roman. "You have been in the business for some time, and I'm sure you know what it takes to be on top. What would you say it takes to be the very best?"

"Someone who can be very independent and unique if you're like everybody else you are just not memorable. You have to be dedicated and loyal to the business, and persistent and hard-working. This business we work in is extremely hard and you have to put your heart in it 100%. Only the elite few even make it in." I explained.

"Would you agree with that, Roman?" Steve asked.

"Somewhat. I'd have to say it isn't that hard to get in if you are good." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Well, some of us aren't third generation superstars. We actually have to work for what we have." Jack and Steve stared at us silently as Roman looked at me very slowly. I gave him a glance and turned away, not before seeing his hands clench into tight fists.

"Uh, right. again, the WWE will be wrestling here tonight, one night only. See Roman and Amber, along with plenty of other superstars and women, starting at $25 or less. Visit out website for complete details." Steve looked at the both of us cautiously as he spoke, before saying, "It was a pleasure having the two of you, thank you for stopping by."

"No Problem." Roman said calmly, though from his eyes and body language I could tell he was close to breaking. He was a hurricane waiting to happen, a bolt of lightening waiting to strike. I was the target.

Sure enough, as soon as we stepped outside the studio room and into the hallway, Roman pushed me against the wall. I gasped in shock.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He spat at me. "You think you can bury me on the radio? You think you are so superior to me? I could end your career if I wanted to with a snap of my fingers!" His face was close to mine, and I wasn't quite sure he understood how angry I was as well. I slapped my hands onto his chest and shove him away from me, surprising even myself when he stumbles a few steps back.

"Oh yeah? Because you are a coward and you solve all your problems by getting rid of them, rather than working it out, because you are a whiny bitch and your father was a wrestler." His face lit with vicious anger and grew more livid with each word I spoke, but I wasn't about to stop. "How dare you even say what you did on radio? You buried me first Roman!"

"Because I have my own opinion that makes me the bad guy now? I am so freaking fed up with you. Everything about you is everything I can't stand!" He growled.

"Oh and tell me why that is Roman, just explain that. Is it because I've been nice to you? Because I'm the only damn person who even remotely cares, is that just too much for you to handle? Now I'm beginning to understand why everyone hates you; you are impossible!" I yelled. Roman glared at me, and at this point the door to the studio opened and Jack and Steve stood shocked bewilderment.

"Now that you finally understand, why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone." Romans words were low and menacing, I glared back.

"I'll go out of my way to avoid you, believe that Roman." I stormed away from the scene and Roman and walked to my rental car. Once inside, I leaned back against the seat and let out a long and frustrated sigh.

This divorce Roman had must have been a lot worse thsn what Finn told me, it had to be. If everything for Roman spiraled down after that moment in his life, that had to be the reason for all of his bitterness. And I knew, deep fown, that, that experience had ruined and soured him and his perception. But I had tried, and he wasn't letting that wall down. And if he wouldn't ever let me in, maybe it was pointless. Even in my anger, I didn't want it to be pointless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amber's POV**

I didn't dare tell Vince that Roman and I no longer traveled together. Somehow, my public outburst with Roman at the radio station never reached Vince or any of the Creative Team. I had kept up true to my promise and Roman's less than polite request of me staying away from him; it had been almost a month since we've talked other than a RAW show. I found it so odd how the fans knew nothing of the difficulties between us; to them we looked like the perfect pair. The fans now cheered Roman everytime he went to the ring, with me usually at his side. In all my years of wrestling, I had never been cheered for so loudly, or in such high graces of Mr. McMahon. If Roman didn't hate me my life would virtually be perfect. But of course, I couldn't be so lucky.

I walked into the arena with my hair in a high ponytail and searched for the list of matches for tonights Raw. The writing on the board was small and sloppy, and I thought I was seeing things when I saw the Womens Match for the night scribbles out with different name above the old one. Scribbled out, the original match was Micki James vs. Sasha Banks, but now it had my own name against Sasha Banks, who was now the Raw Womens Champion. I smiled excitedly, ecstatic to finally have my own match for once, instead of accompanying Roman to the ring or cutting promos.

"Ah! I see you've seen the changes for tonight's schedule." I turned to see a man with beard, someone who I assumed was in charge of the writing. I nodded, smiling slightly. "Vince demanded you face Sasha tonight instead of Micki. The plan was to build a rivalry between these two women for the title, but I have a feeling Vince wants you to go over at the next PPV instead." He explained casually while still sounding business - like. My heart gave an excited flutter; I was so close to finally have another title run, I had never expected it to be so soon after coming back from my injury.

"That's good to know. Thank you." I said politely. He gave me a respectful nod.

"If you have any complaints or concerns about anything, please come see me or the team, as well as Vince." I nodded and started for the Womens Locker Room. Unlike my first night back, where I saw no one and everyone hardly acknowledged me anyways, I was suddenly popular. I was earning nods and greetings from wrestlers and people I hardly spoke to.

"Hey Amber, you comin' out with us tonight?" Mike aka. The Miz asked from his place next to Karl and Luke. I gave a friendly shrug, stopping besides them briefly in the hallway.

"Maybe, I'll have to see."

"You should stop trying to corrupt such an innocent girl anyways." Luke scolded, slightly smirking. I chuckled and Karl rolled his eyes.

"I bet she is not so innocent as she seems." Mike teased.

"Such a good girl, she is!" Finn cooed playfully, rubbing the top of my head. I swatted his hand away with a laugh.

"Stop that!" I scolded them with a laugh and ducked away. They laughed lightly, but my attention dispersed from them and instantly went down the hall I could make out a familiar 6'4 figure. I heard someone speak, but I didn't catch their words.

"Amber?" I turned back and all three of them were staring.

"Er, sorry, but I have to go.." I murmured absently, anxious to meet the figure in my direct view. He was getting closer and I was almost certain he was staring at me too.

"We'll see you tonight?" Mike called as I hurried away.

"Uh, maybe!" I called over my shoulder, feeling their stares on my back as I came to stand face to face with Roman. I desperatly wished Roman would just smile every now and then, but then again he wouldn't be the same Roman if he was prancing around everywhere and cracking jokes.

"Hey.." I said curtly. He nodded.

"How've you been?" I would never truly get used to how deep his voice was. My mind could only imagine what he sounded like when he first woke up in the mornings.

"Good, thanks. I have a match tonight." He nodded again, looking down at the bag in his hand.

"So I`ve been told. I'm coming out in the middle of it." If I were a dog, my ears would've have pricked up in interest at his words, sort of like the way dogs got interested when they heard their name.

"You'll be watching at ringside?" I asked.

"Yes, with great interest." He said before his gaze turned to one of ridicule. "Hopefully you will be able to carry yourself and not make a fool. My expectations aren't too high."

"Well," I replied, my voice containing the same amount of mockery his eyes held. "I'll try to put on a good show." With that, I pushed past him and continued to the locker room to start getting ready. Once I walked in, I saw all the girls sitting around. They greeted me with bright smiles.

"Hey Girls." I greeted them. Sasha stepped forward with a smirk, giving me a one handed hug.

"Hey, are you ready for tonight?" She asked. Before I could answer, Mickie walked by, thrwoing me a silent look before exiting the locker room. I looked to Sasha quizzically and she shrugged. "She might be a bit upset. But don't worry about her, she will get over it. We have to plan our match." I nodded.

—–

 **Finn Balor POV**

Never had I ever been this intrigued in a Womens martch. It made me so proud to see just how far Amber has come ever since she started here, and I was beginning to realize she truly had it in her to carry the womens divison on her shoulder's.

"Wow, Amber just looks spectacular, as always!" Corey Graves said, and I couldn`t help but agree from where I sat in my locker room. I imagined the atmosphere at ringside, and couldn't help but wish I was there.

Ironically enough, it was only a few minutes later when Roman walked out, walking with the gait of a slow and cunning predator. Amber would always glance out at him at different periods of the match. He stood just outside of the ring, watching intently.

"Now, Corey, I'm not sure what Roman's intentions are." Michael Cole murmured.

"Nobody does, he is unpredictable! I don't understand why Amber is with him!" The match continued, sometimes going back and forth, but mostly staying in Amber'S favor. Sasha was on the mat, when Amber turned and threw a sly, seductive smirk to Roman.

"Did you.. did you just see that look, Michael? I wonder what that was..." He stopped as Amber stood in the corner of the ring, and waited to strike. Sasha was beginning to rise to her feet and Amber mimicked her, her face vivid and wild. Once Sasha was standing upright, Amber struck and brough her down with a nearly picture perfect Superman Punch.

"SUPERMAN PUNCH! Amber just hit a SUPERMAN PUNCH!" Corey exclaimed. I was awestruck.

"You think Roman taught her how to do that?" Michael asked as Amber pinned Sasha for the win. He music brought the arena to life and the crowd to their feet. She stood before leaping energetically onto one of the turnbuckles and pointing out to the crowd before smirking down at Roman, who returned her smirk. Again, I found myself wishing that I could be the one at ringside.

—

 **Amber's POV**

It was nearing the end of Raw, and I left the locker room with my bag in hand. My match with Sasha was definitley one of the best in my career so far, I was so proud of how it turned out.

"Amber." A rough voice called my name and I jumped out of my thoughts and turned to see Roman with an unreadable expression. My stomach turned. "Was that Superman Punch something Vince told you to do?" I shook my head nervously, afraif he wouldn't approve.

"Um, actually not. It was my idea. I felt his eyes on me as I was looking at the ground.

"Hmmm." it sounded more like a growl than anything. I peeked up at him, coming to halt.

"I did said I was gonna put on a show." He chuckled.

"It wasn't as a bad as I thought. You had the proper form….it can be perfected with a little help." He almost looked close to smiling, and I couldn't help myself from smiling; this was the happiest I had seen him in weeks.

"And would you be the one offering help?" The smile was beginning to grow bigger on his face, but before he could answer, another voice cut him off.

"Amber!"

"Amber, we're leaving soon, come on!" I turned and saw a bunch of the guys and a few of the Women waiting to go with Finn stranding near front.

"Why don't you just go- your friends are calling " The smile was gone when I faced him again. He turned away quickly, and I took a large step after him, reaching up to spin his shoulder around so he would stop and look at me.

"Come with us!" He looked down at me and stared directly into my eyes for a long time.

"Stop trying to change me." The words were menacing and spoken slowly like a warning, but underneath it was a plead from his inner self for me to leave him alone, and I sure as hell wasn't about to do that.

"I'm not." I told him honestly, speaking just as slowly and not taking my eyes from his.

"Then let me be."

"No!" He opened his mouth to argue, but I continued hastily "I mean, Roman,this isn't good! You can't just keep be introverted like this. You need to venture out of this damn shell of yours. Do something crazy!" He narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"I'm about to do something crazy if you don't-"

"Come on Roman…try something new. Come with us.." This was the first time I had seen his eyes ever waver in uncertainty. As he shook his head, his eyes hardened.

"No. It's not my thing." He turned away from me like an angry and eager twister, eager to move. I latched onto his wrist, and I felt him tense up. His eyes questioned my actions, almost as if he couldn't believe my boldness. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"No, I don't. I won't." It was a verbal promise that I spoke. He lightly took his wrist from my grip.

"I'm telling you now; it's not wise to waste your time or effort on me. Go." He left without giving me a chance to protest. I stared after him with more to say and realized it had come to this, a tiring battle to see who would break first. As long as Roman didn't give in or I didn't give up, it would keep going until we reached an end.

"Amber?" I turned back half-heartedly to Finn, waiting next to a few other guys. "You coming?" I hesitated, running a hand through my hair.

"Honestly, I don't think so.." I trailed off and Finn began taking steps towards me. "No, no. It's fine, go out with the guys, Finn. I`ll be fine. I just wanna get some sleep." The lies flowed from my mouth freely.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course. I'm fine."

"Alright." He stopped in front of me. "Remember, you can call me if you need anything. I'll answer." I nodded, smiling lightly. I turned stiff when his large hands cradled my face and he leaned forward to press his lips to my forehead. "Be safe, Amber." He turned away and walked, and for a couple of seconds, my mind was on Finn instead of Roman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amber's POV**

It was now Sunday, a week since I used one of Roman's moves as my own finishing move in my match against Sasha Banks. It was time for the next PPV, which happend to be Extreme Rules. I tried not to let the fact that I didn't have a match tonight bother me, but I had always been more of a pessimist than optimist.

My legs were crossed as I sat on my hotel bed, staring out at the early morning sun hesitantly. At leasr after Extreme Rules tonight, we wouldn't have to travel, du to the fact Raw would be held in the same city tomorrow night. It was a great relief and another reason to look forward to the monthly PPV. The weight of my phone in my right hand seemed to grow heavier by the second, trying to remind me of it's presence and I did my best to ignore it. The screen highlighted a certain name on my contact list, and was only seconds away from a call if i pressed a certain button.

Roman hadn't seemed to upset with me last Monday, he wouldn't really be upset if I called him now, would he? Surely not, it was nearing 6:30, and I knew from my time of traveling with Roman that he was always up before me. It was odd to think he was somewhere in this very hotel, doing his own thing and thinking his own thoughts. Maybe he was working out already. I bit my lip, knowing that I would never know unless I called him. With a resigned sigh, I clicked a button and heard it dialing. I almost hung up about five seconds into the call, until I heard a very deep voice.

"Hello?" The sound of it surprised me; it was the first time I had heard Roman's voice over the phone. It was so thick with a slight of growl to it, but smooth like velvet all at once. I cleared my throat before he could hang up.

"Roman?" I was suddenly conscious of my own voice and hoped I didn't sound to weird I hated the sound of my own voice. What if he didn't even know who I was? 

"Amber?" His tone was colored in surprise, and it grew a bit more casual. "What do you want?"

"Um, well, I was going to go for a workout before going to the arena…and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" My invitation was awkward, and I made a face in embarrassment. I wasn't quite sure how he was still on the phone with me.

"I'm sure Finn would love to go with you." He told me. Ouch.

"Was that an indirect way of turning my offer down? I'm a little dissapointed, Reigns, I thought after the workout we could use the ring before anyone else got to the arena and you could give me a few tips on that Superman Punch. You did promise."

"I don't make promises, you should know that by now." He disagreed hastily. "Promises are always lies. I'm sure a number of the guys would break their backs to go workout with you, or give you pointers in the ring, however, I like to work out alone." His words were close-ended, like he wanted to make me understand the situation wasn't open for a debate, but I spoke anyways.

"You spend too much time alone." Maybe it was better to be blunt with Roman. "You'll have plenty of years to be a grouchy and lonesome old man, but for now you`re almost barely in your thrirties. And there isn't anyone else in this business who can teach me your move better than you. I promise I won't be annoying."

"I don't think that this is possible.." he muttered before sighing. "Fine. Only you and I, not anyone else, got it? I`ll meet you in the gym in 5 minutes." I smiled in triumph.

"See you."

—

 **Roman's Pov**

It was well past five minutes as I stood, waiting uncomfortably in the empty gym. It was quite spacious for one in a hotel, but I couldn't appreciate it when my emotions were so close to being annoyed. I couldn't understand why women couldn't ever be on time.

Finally I saw her, walking with a slight bounce in her step. She entered the room, her dark eyes searching, and found me instantly. It was almost surprise when she smiled at me, but it flatered when I didn't smile back.

"I said five minutes, not an hour." She rolled her eyes.

"I had to get all of this," She reached up to twirl a thick and long handful of dark hair with her short and very feminine fingers, "in a ponytail without it looking like a sloppy mess, and that is something you'll never understand." I frowned, although I was less irritated than before. It would be a different story if her face was caked in make-up and if she were wearing something other than an old t-shirt and tight capris with worn running shoes. Her face, from what I could tell, only had the lightest of make-up products, and her hair was up and effectively out of her face. I knew from that moment that she was at least serious about working out. She stared at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Well, let's get ready, I suppose." She nodded and began to stretch. I followed her actions, doing some of my own stretching. Stretching and warming up was always a must.

I tried my best to pretend she wasn't there, but I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing every few moments. She was extremely flexible, and she stretched with visible ease.

"You must've have been a cheerleader." I assumed as I saw her in a straddle position with her face and upper body completely flat against the floor, with her arms reaching out. She sat up, letting out a laugh.

"I think you forgot I was the girl nobody paid attention to. I had social anxiety, if anything." She spoke lightly, her eyes growing distant. It brought out the curiosity in me, and I took the bait.

"What makes you say that?" She shrugged, not meeting my gaze.

"I can be a shy person; I was extremly shy in high school." I raised an eybrow and she noticed. "I know, I know what you're thinking, but out in the ring and on TV, it's different. I'm playing a character, and in the ring I can be the person that I always wanted to be. Fearless. Bold. Magnificent. Ever since I was young, I knew I needed to be in the ring, under the lights." Her dark eyes manbaged to be bright at the same time, and grew brighter as she spoke while flickering around the room. I couldn't deny that it was endearing to see her talk so enthusiastically of something, to see her speak of wrestling whith such love and admiration. Amber was definitely one of, if not the best Woman we had on the roster currently, how could she not be considering that amount of dedication she had.

"I guess I never really thought I'd end up here, like my dad and granddad, but I suppose we always end up where we're supposed to end up, right?" I said and her gaze settled on mine, making me tense and feel almost vulnerable until she gave a slight nod of her head and stood up, heading towards one of the machines. I rose to my feet and headed to the machines on the opposite side of the room, focusing my mind on my workout and forgetting Amber was in the room.

It was working until, nearly an hour later, I stood facing one of the mirrors and saw her walk out of the bathroom, her face lightly glistening. I continued my reps, watching her as she placed her hands on her hips, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on mine and we maintained eye contact through the mirror. I expected her to look away, but she didn't. Instead, a slow grin stretched upon her face. Her smile was contagious, and I looked down, trying to stifle my own smile.

"You ready to go to the arena?" She asked, approaching me. I put the dumbbells away and gave a nod, following her out of the gym and heading to our respective rooms to grab our things.

—–

"I look like a mess." Amber groaned once we were in my car, staring into the mirror above the seat. I chuckled.

"You look fine." Without thinking, I kept speaking. "You look prettier with less make-up on anyways." I felt like I had said too much already and stopped talking. She didn't say anything, and when we stopped at a red light, I glanced over at her to see her watching me. She smiled a little and looked straight ahead again.

"You're facing Finn tonight, right?" She asked once we were driving again.

"Yeah, for the title."

"You going over?" It was something I wasn't even sure myself; the creative team was completely undecided on whether they wanted me to win the title or not.

"I don't know for sure yet, honestly. Will you be at ringside?" I asked her. She shrugged, crossing her leg.

"Most likely; I don't have a match so I assume that's what I'll be doing." She didn't sound particularly pleased, and I was sure she would rather be wrestling than being a valet; she wasn't meant to be a valet even if she was good at it. The crowd loved to see her, and I always got double the amount of cheers when she was with me.

"You'll have your title match soon, I'm sure." I encouraged her as I parked the car. She sighed, shrugging, and unstrapping her seat-belt.

"Maybe." She still sounded unconvinced as she got her bag out of the car and headed in towards the arena. I grabbed my own bag and hurried after her.

—-

 **Amber's POV**

I sat on the turnbuckle, across the empty ring from Roman. A few backstage crew members were setting up equipemnt on the stage and ramp, and the titantron switched screens frequently, but we ignored them as good as we could.

"You know, I'm impressed with you." He told me. I tilted my head, feeling my ponytail brush my shoulder.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously. Roman stalked closer.

"From what I've seen, you never use the same pattern of moves in all your matches. You're fresh, and you keep the crowd guessing." I hopped off the turnbuckle, highly interested in his observations.

"I want to keep my matches unpredictable." He nodded, his blue eyes glittering.

"You were extremely unpredictable last Monday. Nobody was expecting that Superman Punch." I smiled.

"Yes, now why don't you help me with that so I can do it again, but this time, better." I said, watching as he smirked.

"Just remember, you won't ever do it better than me. Now listen closely, it's all about timing." His eyes were suddenly stern and his voice was serious, so I nodded my head in understanding. "Mainly, you have to make sure you know where you're putting your hands. Why don't you just try it." I took a deep breath to steady myself, before reaching out to grab his hand and throw him to the ropes. He bounced off of them and once he got closer again, I jumped up and reached for his head to hit the Superman Punch.

"Better than Monday?" I asked as we sat up. He stood up, reaching down to offer me his hand.

"About the same as Monday. Make sure you really focus to get the timing, you'll miss it if you don't do it at the right second." I nodded intently, and Irish whipped him once more. This time, my eyes never left his body and I reached for him a second faster than I had the time before. I knew I had done it perfectly as soon as he fell towards the mat. Roman sat up immediately his eyes shining and his lips slightly upturned on the corners.

"Excellent." His praise sent a smile to my face and it grew bigger when I noticed Roman was in a good mood today, finally after having so many fights and arguments between us. The sound of clapping interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up towards the ramp, thinking it was one of the Crew members clapping. Instead, it was Vince, and the smile on his face was one of happiness, like a child on Christmas morning.

"That was amazing, Amber! Brilliant." He called from where he stood. Roman rose to his feet and I mimicked his actions, throwing a polite smile towards Vince. "I'm actually glad to run into you, Amber. As you surely know, there originally wasn't a womens Match on the card tonight, but after Monday, I decided otherwise." He paused for a minute, and a spark of hope turned my heart warmer. "Tonight, you'll be up against Sasha for the tile in a Lumberjack match." He stopped, the beginning of a proud smirk growing on his face. "You'll be going over."

"Oh…my gosh." My hands flew up to cover my mouth in shock. "Thank you, so much, Mr. McMahon." I said once I was even able to speak. I was completely caught off guard, and I wasn't sure if I even heard Vince correctly at all. Did he really say I had a title match, and that I would be the one going over?

"I told you that you would be at the top in no time," Vince said, turning to go backstage again. I turned to Roman, still a bit in shock and feeling dazed. He smiled a bit, placing a large hand on my shoulder and give me a pat.

"Told you you'd have that title match soon." He said, hiding a smile. I broke out into a full smile, feeling joy flood through my veins. My entire view on the PPV tonight had changed, and I was beyond ready to become the new Women's Champion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Roman's POV**

I wasn't sure how long Amber had been standing in the doorway of my locker room, it could have been minutes due to the fact I was stretching with my back to the door. I finally turned, and saw her, looking bashful and almost embarrassed.

"I hope you don't mind if I spend my time with you before my match." Her voice sounded small, and even though she gave me the option to deny her presence, there was a slight pleading in her eyes. I knew she was nervous, but I wasn't quiet sure why.

"No, I don't mind. Come in." She smiled a little but didn't say anything as she shut the door behind her and sat down on the floor in front of me. Her sparkly blue ring gear shimmered flamboyantly in the light every time she made the slightest movment, and her dark hair was in soft curls down her back. Despite all of this, the thing that stood out the most were her warm eyes, so light compared to her black eyelashes. They were also full of anxiety. "You nervous?" I asked as I continued stretching. She shrugged, looking at the floor.

"I don't know I could not be." I continued to stare at her.

"There's no reason to be nervous; you know you're going to win. You just need to focus on putting on a good match." I told her. She looked up, her facial expressions more visibly troubled.

"And that is the point, Roman, I try not to be nervous. But I don't know if I'll be able to deliver. I don't want to have just a below average match and win the title. This will be my 5th title, it might not mean anything to anyone else, but to me, it does. I want to be memorable." Amber's voice grew more passionate with each word, and her eyes had a fire, that somewhat diminished as she now sighed, "Sometimes I feel like I'll never make the impact that I want."

"Don't be stupid. You can do anything that you want." I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Easy for someone like you to say; you were born into wrestling," Suddenly, she smiled at me. "Without a doubt, you'll definitely be in the hall of fame someday." Her comment had taken me by so much surprise that my mind went blank and I could only stare. Never before had anyone told me something so sincerely and honestly, like they had so much faith in me. Like I truly mattered and they wanted me to know that, because that's how they felt. It made me feel something that I didn't want, nor like.

"I…I..don't know about that, but…" I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Do you ever get nervous?" She changed the subject.

"Of course, at times. But I've done it so much that I'm used to it. I've seen you in the ring, you have nothing to be nervous about." I tried my best to reassure her, but to me, it sounded awkward.

"You know, I've learned a lot about ring presence from you." She mused, wrapping her arms around her knees. "You look great- I mean, with your facial expressions and everything." Her cheeks turned pinker and she looked away. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks. Working with different people is always a good experience sometimes." I murmured, offering her the best co2mpliment I could. There was a knowing glint in her eyes, and a slow smirk.

"You didn't want to work with me before, though. You would have rather died than work with me." She said. I chuckled, standing up.

"I suppose so. Nothing personal…" I said, feeling a little hint of guilt. "I just…didn't like the idea of working with a woman." She frowned, and stood up. I had to look down to look at her.

"What is that?" She asked, tilting her head slightly and making the curls of her hair fall to one side.

"Women are always trouble." Her eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Not always, you can't even say that." She disagreed.

"I've got plenty of reason to believe so." I muttered, turning away from her to get my knee pads from my bag.

"Well…I'm going to go find Sasha …I'll see you around." She murmured softly, and I heard the sound of my door clicking softly shut as she left. I let out a long sigh and began to get ready, trying to forget her and focus on my match for later tonight.

—-

 **Amber's POV**

Maybe there was truth in what Roman said. I had to believe that as I stoof, in the center of that ring, directly across from Sasha. Our match was nearing the ten minute mark, and there was no way to determine who would win, but I know. I knew it was me. And despite being across the ring from another talented woman, and being surrounded by the rest of the other amazing talented women, I knew it was my time to represent all of us as a whole, and I was more than ready.

I wasn't quite sure why Vince had made this match a lumberjack match. The Women around the ring served no purpose, besides added beauty, but otherwise, they were useless. I couldn't help but feel selfish and wish they weren't there, but nothing would take this moment away from me.

Sasha and I rushed at each other again, and once she gained the upper hand, she yanked me by the hair and threw me over the rope. I landed a bit awkwardly on my feet and felt a stinging pain shoot up both of my legs, making me fall instantly to my knees.

"You okay?" Bayley asked in my ear as she helped me to my feet. I clenched my teeth and nodded.

"I can do this. I'm fine." I was speaking more to myself than Bayley as I slid back into the ring, underneath the ropes. For the rest of the match, I had a slight limp, but I continued on without a problem. Soon, I realized I would have to do a diving cross body off the top rope. Even with the slight pain I felt in my leg, I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I climbed higher and higher on top of the turnbuckle. The crowd was nearly screaming, and they all leaped to their feet as I jumped and landed, pinning Sasha perfectly. But before the referee could even count to three, I was pulled off of Sasha , by Paige. Bayley jumped into the ring and landed on top of Paige with a lou thesz press, and they rolled out of the ring, creating chaos on the outside.

As I turned back to Sasha , she tried to kick me with a high boot, but I ducked underneath her. Once behind her, I waited until she turned back around to look at me, and just as she turned to face me again, I hit the real finish with a Superman Punch , now perfected after the tips I had received from Roman. As I went for the pin, I could see people in the crowd, jumping up and down. It was surreal when the referee counted to three.

"Here is your winner and the NEW RAW Womens Champion.. Amber Davis!" JoJo announced into the mircrophone as my music played. There was no pain in me now as the referee handed me the most precious thing in the world. The title shimmered underneath the lights and I took it carefully, like one would handle a newborn baby. I stood to my feet, and raised the title above my head, feeling a wave of fierce pride as the fans cheered.

The "bad" Women had left with Sasha, while the "good" ones were waiting for me just outside of the ring, clapping and jumping up and down with happiness. I slid out of the ring and walked over to them, having them envelop me in a tight group hug. We walked up the ramp together, and once at the top, I stood in the center with my title in the air and a huge grin on my face.

"Great job!" Bayley told me, among the other women as they all congratulated me backstage. I took their praise humbly, but couldn't help but notice Alexa break away from the group and walk away. I watched her in concern, and hoped that she was okay.

—

I had mixed emotions as I watched Roman and Finn exchange blows in the ring. I was waiting just backstage, watching from the screen. The match would be over anytime time, and no matter who won the WWE Universal Championship, they would be a great champion. I, however, had a feeling that I knew who was going to win.

"Oh, and here it is, -no! No! SPEER!" The commentators went wild as Roman crawled feebly to cover Finn, and I knew it was over. The crowd was on there feet, just as they had done for me, and it wasn't long before Roman was backstage, panting, but smiling. He was smiling.

"You were amazing!" I couldn't help but congratulate him in excitement, and held my hand up for a high five. He chuckled and lightly tapped his hand against mine.

"Excellent job, you two." I heard a raspy voice say from behind me. Mr McMahon approached us with a wide and happy grin. "We've had a very successful PPV; I knew you two wouldn't let me down." We gave a respectful nod as he sauntered away, and I looked back up at Roman.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and we walked wordlessly together to our locker rooms to get out stuff, and head back to our hotel for the night.

—–

I thought since Roman had won, he would be talkative, but he was more silent than ever. I would take tiny peeks at him from the passenger seat as he drove, and I could see he was thoughtful, not angry. There were deep creases in his forehead, and he chewed his lip. I sat patiently, not wanting to anger him. I knew he needed his space at times.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot, and parked in a more secluded spot. There were no other cars around. The engine cut, and there was infinite silence. I expected Roman to get out, right away, but he sat back against the seat, looking aged. I hesitated, not knowing what to do, or say.

"Roman?" I asked tentatively. "Are you.."

"I can't do this." He murmured, cutting me off. I waited for him to go on, but it seemed as if that was all he was going to say.

"You can't do what?" I asked, making my voice as gentle as I could. I never knew when he was going to explode.

"This." He made a gesture with his hands to point between the two of us. "Vince has made you champion, and he's made me champion. We're the championship couple. His money-makers. The golden couple." I wasn't sure why he was so upset. He wasn't mad, this was genuine distress.

"It's only a storyline…" I tried to point out. He shook his head slowly.

"It's becoming more, I know where this is going." The shaking of his head grew more vigorous, more defiant. "I can't." I couldn't stop thinking about his divorce, and trying to draw a connection.

"Is it…because of the divorce?" I flinched as his head snapped around to look at me and instantly regretted my words. This was the moment I was waiting for; Roman's outburst. He was beyond livid.

"How do you know about that? Who told you?" He yelled, disturbing the silence between us.

"Finn-"

"That's none of your business! Not your business, or his business-"

"Roman-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk to me. Get out." He growled, his words slicing the air like a knife. I sat for a moment, feeling my heartbeat race. Finally deciding that there was no point than to do anything other than leave, I opened my door and began to get out.

"She cheated on me." I almost didn't catch his words, but I was almost positive that was what he said. I froze for a long moment before sliding back into the seat, and looking at him. The anger was gone, and what was left on his face could be described as the aftermath. There was cold pain, nothing but overwhelming grief. My heart nearly broke at the sight of Roman Reigns, looking so weak and hurt. Broken. I never believed I would ever see Roman broken.

"What?" I whispered. It was like I wasn't there, and Roman stared straight ahead unseeingly.

"My…wife." He almost couldn't say the word, and continued speaking almost inaudibly. "She cheated on me."


	16. Chapter 16

Lacey's POV

"She…she cheated?" I whispered, dumbfounded. Roman swallowed hard and nodded slightly, before he opened his door roughly.

"Doesn't matter now, it's in the past." He said gruffly, though his eyes still glistened in pain as he slammed the door shut. I quickly got out of the car and saw him grabbing his bag, along with mine. He turned and began to head to the lobby. I scrambled to catch up to his gruff pace.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" I murmured, my shorter legs struggling to keep up. I looked up to him expectantly, but he only clenched his jaw silently. I didn't push it; if Roman wanted to tell me, he would.

The way up to our rooms was deadly silent, and full of tension. I could tell Roman was still trying to compose himself, and I hoped he didn't regret blurting out the truth. I wasn't like a teenage girl that only wanted to know juicy gossip; I had finally found out the reason for Roman's ways. To my knowledge, no one else knew the reason why Roman was the way he was- not even Finn. I just wanted to help Roman.

I walked with him to his room, which was just before mine, and he walked in with my bag still in his hand. Maybe he did want to talk about it, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. I followed him in quietly and shut the door behind me. He had already placed the bags down and had began opening the sliding door to the tiny balcony. I stared after him as he stepped out onto the balcony, debating whether I should join him or not. Finally I decided it would be a little cruel to leave him to himself while he was in this state.

His back was to me as I stepped onto the balcony. The cool night air hit my face and was refreshing. Roman was leaning against the rail, looking down at the city. I moved to stand beside him and waited patiently.

"Her name was Joanna," He spoke finally, his voice low. "I called her JoJo. She was unlike any other woman I had ever met before. Intelligent, down-to-Earth, funny, and so beautiful. I remember I could never get tired of talking with her; she was always so interesting and I just wanted to know everything about her." It was odd to hear Roman use such a gentle tone; much like seeing horror movie villain giving roses to the victim. But Roman was not a villain; he was the victim. His face turned sour within an instant.

"I decided very stupidly within a year or two of knowing her that I wanted to marry her- I mean, she was perfect to me. We got married, and I was the happiest man alive…" He stopped, his voice slightly flattering near the end. I almost didn't want to make him keep talking, but I also wanted him to tell me what he wanted to. If it made him feel better, I would listen.

"I can just remember everything so clearly, like it was yesterday…all the moments with her. Seeing her walk down the aisle and knowing she was marrying me." He had to stop again and pressed his lips together tightly. "And then she ruined everything with one choice." I heard the tone of his voice shift and waited once again, knowing it wasn't my place to speak yet.

"I should have known she wouldn't have been able to take or understand what it was like to be married to a wrestler. Someone who was on the road every day out of the year. She would complain constantly, and it would drive me crazy; I felt helpless and terrible." He snorted, shaking his head. "I came home one day to surprise her…and found her with one of my best friends in bed." I could feel my jaw drop, and no longer could contain my silence.

"Why would she ever do that to you when you loved her so much?" He looked over at me, a grimace on his face but pain in his eyes.

"I asked myself the same thing for a long time." His voice was soft and numb. "I blamed myself. I always thought that maybe if I were around more, she would have stayed." I shook my head slowly.

"If she cared at all….she would have never even dreamed of hurting you." I murmured. He nodded his head.

"I've learned that in the end…no one really cares. I have to look after myself because no one gives a damn about what happens to me but myself. I don't ever have to worry about someone hurting me like that again." He explained. I stared at his face, noticing the way the ivory moonlight highlighted the features of his face and turned his blue eyes to silver.

"As much as you have a reason to think that, I have to disagree. I've always believed that there's a person out there for everyone, and finding them isn't always easy, but when you do, you just know it. And you realize why you're supposed to be with them. And it isn't just an automatic fairytale; its hard, but real. Like…destiny." I said. He chuckled.

"That's easy for someone like you to believe You've never been broken." He disagreed. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh… believe me Roman. Countless times. Almost every guy I had feelings for, and even the few guys I dated, they always ended up hurting me. I was never good enough." I could feel his eyes on me, and I shrugged. "It doesn't do any good to dwell on it, and it just takes me one step closer to the right person." I looked at him as I finished speaking to find him still staring.

"I prefer to be alone." He said slowly before looking down at the city again, and I kind of wished that he didn't want to be alone.

—–

 **Roman's POV**

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but at the same time, I still felt heavy. Now that I had actually told someone, it felt good; a lot better than holding it in. But at the same time, I somewhat regretted telling Amber. She could judge me, or suddenly think that she knew me, when in reality, she didn't. But deep down, I knew she wasn't like that. She was different.

It scared me, because I thought JoJo was the same way. JoJo seemed so perfect from everyone else, and she turned out to be my worst nightmare. Now, Amber had come along and forced down the walls I had kept up for so long, no matter how hard I tried to stop her. She was like a fire, so bright and warm, and quickly melted down the icy walls that I had surrounded myself with for so long. And I didn't like it, but there wasn't much I could do about the situation.

"C'mon, let's go inside." I murmured. She nodded and walked ahead of me, inside the room. Once I had shut and locked the balcony door, she was sitting on one of the beds with her legs crossed and biting her lip, looking hesitant.

"Roman..can I ask you something?" I wanted to say no, but for some reason I nodded my head, allowing her to finish. I sat on the bed across from her and waited. "Well…I just…some of the guys awhile back said that you were on a lot of drugs and…I just.." Her eyes quickly flickered around the room, searching. I wasn't all too sure what her question was. She looked up apologetically. "I just want to know the truth from you, not what everyone else thinks or made up. I'm not judging you, I promise; I don't think I could ever judge you."

I was going to answer her question, but the last part of her statement made me curious. "What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I mean…that it would be hypocritical of me to judge you when you've never judged me at all. Everyone tells me things about you all the time, but I kind of just listen without accepting it, because they don't know you at all. I think that's only fair." She explained honestly.

"Yes, I did do a few drugs, but that was long before I came to WWE. So I stopped because I knew I could go down one path or go down another." She nodded, smiling slowly.

"That's really amazing, Roman, you should give yourself credit for that. Not very many people can do that on their own."

"We should sleep now." I said, slightly ignoring her praise. "We still have RAW tomorrow night." She nodded, and stood up to get clothes from her bag. She took the bathroom to change and I changed quickly while she was in there, like we always used to do. It was one of the only familiar routines I had ever established with another person in a long time, and it was almost comforting.

It didn't take long for us to settle into our respective beds; we were both exhausted.

"Goodnight, Amber." I murmured into the darkness.

"Sleep well, Roman." She answered back immediately Her voice alone was soothing, and I was secretly grateful to have her presence back again. Even after all I had told her tonight, she acted as if nothing had happened. Nothing changed, and for that I was also grateful But maybe talking about JoJo wasn't such a good idea, because once you reopened old wounds, it took time to close them again.

—–

I awoke with a slight gasp, with my breathing hitched. The dark room confused me, until I remembered I was still in the hotel room. I let out a small sigh; the things I had just relived weren't true. I wasn't with Joanna; it had all been a dream, and I couldn't determine if that was a good thing or not.

The lamp flickered on, and I squinted against the sudden brightness. Amber, who I suddenly remembered was only a bed away from me, was sitting up in her bed, looking at me curiously.

"Bad dream?" She guessed softly, her serene voice contradicting with the harsh light. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah…" I murmured scratching the back of my head. "Yeah. It was nothing." She hesitated before she threw the cover back and moved to sit cautiously at the foot of my bed.

"I…heard you. It sounded like you were having a bad dream, so…I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I sat up, shrugging.

"I'm always okay. Never good though. It's times like this when I just…" I looked down, ashamed, because I could a lump forming in my throat, and it made it harder for me to talk. Ashamed, because I was supposed to be strong. Especially ashamed, because this was never supposed to happen in front of anyone. Breaking down when you're alone was okay, but to do so in front of someone was to show a certain weakness nobody was supposed to see.

Wordlessly, Amber crawled up to sit beside of me. She had a look of deep understanding in her eyes. "You miss her." She said simply, as if that were okay, as if it were perfectly normal.

"I'm not supposed to. Look what she did to me!" My anger collided with my sadness, and I tried to block the images of Joanna's face in my head, to no avail. Amber's hand touched my arm gently, and her face was full of sympathy. I didn't even realize that I had a stray tear rolling down my cheek, and I brushed it away harshly with the hand that Amber wasn't touching.

"It's okay to miss people. Because sometimes it's not always the people we miss, but the moments we had. We remember what it was like and how they made us feel, and we want it back….but almost always, its unreachable. It's okay to relive those times, but accepting the fact that it's over is the right thing to do."

"I know that, but I don't want to miss her. I don't want anything to do with her. I wish I never met her from the start." I was thankful that my voice was still strong. Amber rubbed my arm soothingly.

"It happened for a reason, you have to believe that." She whispered. Another tear down my cheek, but I was too tired to brush it away this time. "Just go back to sleep, Roman. It's been a long night. You'll feel much better in the morning, I promise. Just go to sleep." I obeyed her words and wanted to ask her to keep talking, because her voice calmed me and made me forget, but I didn't want to speak. Her soft hand continued to rub my arm comfortingly, however, and that was enough to send me straight to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Roman's POV**

I was half-asleep, but I could hear a steady sound of water running. My eyes flickered open, and I knew it was mid-morning, due to the fact the the sunlight was desperately trying to enter our room, but the curtains blocked its attempts I let out a sleepy groan, and glanced at the nightstand clock. 9:41 AM.

Amber was in the shower. I wondered how long she had been up and why she didn't wake me up, before i realized she wouldn't dare disturb me. Anyone else would've already waken me up, either accidentally or purposely, but Amber was just one of those rare people who put other people first before herself. Maybe that's why I could never find it in myself to hate her; she cared too much.

Nerves clawed at my stomach as the shower stopped abruptly. Fiery humiliation filled me from head to toe as I remembered everything that happened last night. Nobody else had ever seen me in that state, and I was afraid of what that would mean.

It was nearly five minutes later when Amber walked out quietly, dressed in a pair of shorts and a white long sleeved shirt that had three buttons on the top, with two of them unbuttoned. She looked startled to see me awake, but I think I was the more surprised one.

She was fresh-faced with no make-up on whatsoever. Somehow, her brown eyes looked even more brighter and wider. Her face was slightly freckled, especially on her nose, and she looked exceptionally younger. In my head, I compared how she looked when she was on TV, and now how she looked standing in front of me, and decided I liked the latter better.

"Good morning." She murmured, her sweetly soft voice matching her face. "I'm sorry if I woke you up; I tried not to." I shook my head quickly.

"No, I woke up on my own." I looked down at the bed sheets and didn't look up, even as I felt her sit on the edge of my bed. I mustered up enough nerve to meet her eyes and drag words from my head and out of my mouth. "About last night…" But that was all I could say. She seemed to understand and shook her head.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not even a big deal. Sometimes we just have to get things out. You can always tell me anything, Roman, I hope you know that." Her words were sincere, and I nodded.

"It's just hard to talk about. I try not to. I try not to think about it at all, honestly. There isn't anything I can do about it, so it's pointless to dwell." She nodded and a smile graced her face. It was the best curve of her body.

"Well, why don't we go get a morning workout in, and then we can go get food?" Her suggestion made all of my chagrin from last night disperse, and I nodded, stretching and getting up. She walked to her bag to grab something, which I realized was her make-up bag.

"Amber?" She turned to look at me curiously. "You should go light on the make-up today. You look much better without it." I said. The corners of her mouth slightly pulled up while the rest of her mouth tried to frown, creating a look of embarrassment.

"Oh. Er, okay. Thank you." She stumbled with her words, and I smiled in amusement, heading to change in the bathroom.

—

 **Amber's POV**

As we approached the gym, I could hear noise radiating from it. Roman's walk slowed significantly to the point that he stopped.

"It sounds busy. Maybe we should come back." He murmured. I glanced through the clear windows and could make out men much too muscular to be normal average people. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were wrestlers. I could even see Finn.

"Wait, Roman, they're just wrestlers. It's fine." I told him. He still hesitated.

"…You can go on ahead. I'll just go another time." I knew he was reluctant to be around the other wrestlers, but now I also knew the reason why, and I was no longer going to allow Roman to be the reclusive man he always was.

"No, we're going together. C'mon; it's working out. You don't even have to talk to them." I told him. He scowled, and I turned without waiting to walk into the gym, hoping that he would follow. He did, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Hey! There's the champ!" Mike called as he saw me, though he didn't acknowledge Roman, who was also now a champion. I smiled lightly and took a peek at Roman. He stood silently by my side, expressionless, as they all began to gather around us.

"Nice to see you getting a work-out in." Finn smiled at me, and was the first one to even look at Roman. "Hey, man. Nice job out there last night, that was -dare I say- one of the best matches I've ever had for the title." He said respectfully, giving him a nod. Roman nodded back.

"You too." His voice was deep, and guarded. Being around a lot of people made him uncomfortable and he looked to the ground as the eyes of everyone shifted to him curiously. I spoke up.

"I'm truly surprised that I went over last night, honestly." I wanted to direct the attention off of Roman, to make him a bit more at ease. It worked.

"How are you even shocked; Vince has made it very clear he's invested all of his time into this particular storyline. You're white-hot." Mike explained, his eyes crinkling as he smiled and reached over and to playfully jab my side. I shrugged.

"I guess I never expected it."

"The greatest things always manage to sneak up on us." Corey said, and with that the group broke apart. Roman and I walked side by side to the back of the gym, where it was empty.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I asked him under my breath. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Gotta love all that attention." He said sarcastically. I giggled lightly before we both began our separate workouts.

—–

About an hour later we finally finished. It was a light workout; great and refreshing after a hard night. Roman and I were leaving together and entered the hotel hallway when I heard my name being called, and turned to see Paul (Triple H), Shawn, Finn, and Mike standing together, watching me expectantly.

"Hold on." I murmured apologetically to Roman, and walked towards the group. He followed me a few steps and hovered a few paces behind me. "Hey, guys." I greeted them all.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us for brunch." Shawn said warmly. He'd always been so kind to me. Paul, on the other hand, watched me with strict and narrowed eyes. He was extremely intimidating but as far as I knew, he didn't have a problem with me. At least that's what I hoped.

"Um, well…" I murmured.

"Aw, c'mon. Just come." Mike grinned, and Finn cracked a smile as well. I smiled back.

"Alright." I gave in, but suddenly remembered Roman with a jolt, and turned around to look at him. He was watching me sternly. "Will you come to eat with us too?" I asked him hopefully, not caring if the other guys wanted him to come or not. Roman looked between Finn and I and over my head at Shawn and Paul before he slowly shook his head and began to stalk past us towards the elevators.

"I think I'm just going to go back up to the room. You all have a nice time." He muttered, prowling right past Paul and Shawn. Paul followed Roman with his eyes, continuing to chew his gum uncaring and Shawn shrugged.

"Coming?" Shawn asked, as if what just happened didn't happen at all. Roman nodded and we all began to move towards the lobby. I looked back behind us one more time, and saw Roman walking down the hallway without looking back. It didn't feel right.

"Hold on guys," I murmured. "Roman wait!"

—-

 **Finn's POV**

"What is she doing?" Mike asked inquisitively.

"She sure is good at starving people." Shawn sighed and began to walk the opposite way while looking longingly at the exit of the hotel. Mike joined him, and they began to talk.

"Does she know?" Paul asked me after a moment of standing together in silence.

"Know what?" I asked after finally tearing my gaze off of Amber. She had now reached Roman and was arguing with him in low voices. Just by their expressions I could tell they were arguing. When I looked at Paul, he had an intense stare.

"That wasting her time on Roman and his bullshit will get her to nowhere?"

"I think she does know that deep down." I sighed. "But she doesn't give up on him. Haven't you noticed this was the first time Roman's ever worked out with all of us? It's all because of her."

"I'm surprised he hasn't snapped at her yet." Paul observed, turning back to watch them talk intimately.

"Oh, he gets annoyed. I'm sure he has before, but Amber never changes the way she acts towards him. It's odd; she's not usually a patient person." I shrugged. "Probably just feels bad for him."

"Reigns doesn't want her pity. It's just the way he is. She needs to stop wasting her time." Paul said harshly and turned his back on them to walk to Shawn, who was leaning against the wall beside Mike.

"Sorry, guys!" Mike heard a minute later, and turned expecting to see Amber alone. Instead, Roman was walking right behind her with a begrudging look in his eyes. "Let's go, now." She saw Shawn and her eyes turned sympathetic. "Oh, Shawn, I'm so sorry! Here, I'll pay this time." She apologized, hurrying to walk beside the veteran and Mike. Roman slowly stalked between Paul and myself, maintaining eye contact with Paul before following after Amber.

"I guess I was wrong." Paul muttered and followed them out the door, with me right behind him.

 **Opinions? Let me know! :) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amber'S POV**

"How's this table?" The hostess asked as we were seated. Finn slid into one side of the booth towards the window on the wall, and I slid into it next to him. Just before Roman could slide in next to me, Shawn beat him to it and unknowingly took Roman's intended spot. Roman looked between Shawn and I, standing aimlessly, before he was forced to take the only spot available; the spot at the end of the opposite booth, next to Mike who sat next to Paul. I felt a little guilty and tried to apologize with my eyes at him, but he only looked down.

"Hi, welcome to iHop, can i start you all of with something to drink? Ice tea, juice, lemonade, coke?" The perky waitress asked us once we were all settled in.

"Who drinks coke this early?" Shawn muttered, putting his glasses on to look at the menu.

"Well, it is almost eleven, Shawn," Mike told him. "I think we'll all have water." He continued before quickly glancing at Roman "Is that okay?"

"I'm not the only person here," Roman pointed out mildly.

"You're the only one here that doesn't go out often." Paul pointed out. I began to grow uneasy when Roman

developed look of slight irritation.

"I don't see you always breaking your neck to spend time with the boys." Roman retorted, using the word "boys" tauntingly. The lines in Paul's forehead deepened, and the waitress glanced around the table warily.

"Water's fine, thanks." I spoke up quickly, before anyone could say anything else. The waitress nodded vigorously and left the table even quicker. We all went back to looking at the menu, besides Roman who sat with his arms crossed. He wouldn't look at me, and I felt even worse now, because I knew I was the one who had essentially made him come anyways.

"Are we all ready to order?" The waitress asked cautiously after she had come back with our drinks. We all ordered, until it reached Roman, and he closed his menu with one hand.

"I'm not very hungry anymore." He murmured, standing up with narrowed eyes and walking towards the front entrance of the restaurant with his hands in his pocket. I watched him leave worriedly. Paul shook his head, before he ordered his food as well, and the waitress left us again.

"Excuse me, Shawn," I murmured after a moment of us sitting in an awkward silence. He began to slide over to stand, so I could get out of the booth.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Paul asked me with a slight glare on his face. I paused, and my worry for Roman quickly shifted to a very sudden feeling of anger. It was a feeling that just erupted inside of you at the most random times, and it made you want to lash out and anyone and everyone.

"Wherever the hell I please!" I snapped. "It doesn't concern you. Do you want to hold my hand and walk me to the bathroom?"

"We all know you're not going to the bathroom." He muttered darkly.

"Maybe I'm not, but like I said before, it's not any of your business what I do." I shot back, eager to get my point across to him.

"Amber, just tell me why you're wasting your time?" He asked me, and his voice grew deeply exasperated. "You're a smart woman. Can't you see that everything about Roman is pointless?"

"I don't even understand where you're going with this. Roman is not pointless. Maybe all he's needed all this time was a friend." I never thought I would ever be having a conversation like this with Paul. I had forgotten about everyone else at the table.

"You don't even know Roman. I know the real Roman. I was with him from the start of this business, I know how he thinks and what he says. He isn't good for you to be around so much. You're gonna get pulled in, and he'll fool you into thinking that he cares, but he doesn't. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Paul told me. I glared fiercely, reminding myself over and oer in my head of everything personal that Roman had shared with me. I was sure as hell that Roman had never told Paul any of that.

"If I don't even know the real Roman, then there's no way in hell that you do. Roman isn't who you think he is." I disagreed stubbornly.

"He isn't who you think he is." Paul growled at me. "You need to get that through your pretty little gullible head. Mark my words, every time you think you're getting closer to him, it isn't happening. It's pointless."

"You're pointless!" I yelled, and some of the other farther tables had turned their heads to look. "You're delusional." I felt Finn touch my shoulder gently, but it felt like he was trying to issue a warning to me, like a parent would do to a disobedient child, rather than comfort me, and I quickly shook his hand off. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me." Shawn let me through, and I quickly walked out of the doors to the restaurant.

Roman and I had rode in the same car over here, along with Finn. I felt the keys in my pocket so Roman was still here in the parking lot somewhere. Hopefully, I mean there wasn't really any other place he could go. I headed out towards my rental car, hoping to find him somewhere around it. Sure enough, he was leaning against the back of it, fumbling with a cigarette pack.

I walked up to him silently, much calmer than I has been while inside, and took the pack out of his hands. He didn't try stopping me, much to my own surprise, and I put the box into in my own pocket. He sighed deeply and looked up at the sky.

"You don't need it." I told him lightly, and he didn't reply. I wasn't sure what to say, or how to apologize exactly, so I stood beside him wordlessly.

"This is why…I never go out." He murmured. "There's no point in it. They never say, 'Gee, Roman, it sure is nice to have you with us', or, 'Hey, Roman, what's new?'. It's always mockery." He kicked a small rock beside his shoe.

"Well, arguing with them isn't going to get you anywhere. It's just going to cause even more trouble." He nodded, and I found it funny how calm he was now. We were both a lot calmer together.

"I know it isn't. But Paul has always been on my ass since day one. Finn was around when I was taking all of that stuff, and he told me to stop. I didn't listen." He admitted.

"Then you don't exactly have the right to be angry at him." I told him, even if I was mad at Triple H myself.

"He doesn't believe I've changed. I have changed, even if no one else has noticed. Hell, I've changed a lot in the last few months." Roman said, and glanced down at me for a moment, and we both exchanged a look. I was taken by surprise when Roman smiled just a hint of a smile. "You have the keys right? Let's go somewhere else." I blinked.

"Like….just leave?" I asked. He nodded, and a new light filled his face.

"They wouldn't mind, they wouldn't care at all." He urged me. As nice as it sounded to just leave and go have brunch somewhere else with Roman, I knew there was still one person inside who would care,

"Finn would." I said quietly. Roman's face fell just a bit, but we both jumped as a new voice spoke.

"Finn would what?" Finn was there, with a curious eyebrow raised. "The hell are you two doing out here anyways?"

"We're just talking." I said. Roman looked at the ground wordlessly, and I knew from the look on Finn's face that he wasn't convinced with what I had told him.

"Well…why don't you both just come back inside?" He asked. Roman shook his head.

"I'm not going back in there. If you want to stay, then give me the keys so I can leave. Unless you're coming with me." Roman only looked at me while as he spoke and seemed to pretend as if Finn weren 't even there. I bit my lip and suddenly felt the weight of the keys in my back pocket.

"You can't just leave; Paul will be even more pissed and Shawn and Mike will feel offended." Finn argued. He didn't add the fact that he would feel offended as well if I left, but I knew he would be.

In my own head, I knew the rational choice would be for me to stay here. Why would I even consider leaving with Roman since this was one of his many tantrums? But be that is it may, I felt a sort of responsibility to Roman, not that I had to watch over him and babysit, but a certain loyalty. I felt that if I didn't go with him, all of that work to get our relationship to where it was now would disappear. He would never say anything about it, but I knew he would feel like I was like everyone else who didn't understand him. I did understand, and I felt a slight protectiveness towards Roman now, after all I knew.

"Well, honestly, Finn…Paul offended me just a bit." I murmured. Finn looked doubtful, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"By speaking his opinion?" He asked.

"No, he made me feel like I was some naive, ignorant girl."

"You are a naive ignorant girl." Roman muttered. I ignored him and looked at Finn, who sighed.

"You're significantly younger than him, Amber, he's just trying to give you advice."

"I don't need life advice." I said through gritted teeth.

"What kind of advice was this? To stay away from me?" Roman mused darkly, now leaning against the car again. Finn flickered his gaze to look at him before settling on me again. Roman knew by the silence that his suspicion was actually right. "Can't say I'm surprised." He muttered.

"I wish everyone else would just understand that what I choose to do with my life is my decision, not anyone else's." I said, looking between Roman and Finn. There was an understanding in Roman's eyes. but Finn just looked expressionless.

"Well then, this is your decision to make right now. Are you gonna leave, or stay here?" Finn asked. I looked down.

"Why don't you leave with us?" I asked Finn, glancing at Roman. Roman said nothing.

Finn looked me in the eyes for a long time, and hopefulness faded to disappointment. I couldn't look away though, and I felt worse by the second because I knew what his answer was.

"I would love to come with you, Amber." He spoke sincerely, but looked past my shoulders. "I don't think I would be very welcomed, though." Roman still said nothing, and I sighed gently. Finn uncrossed his arms and walked forward a bit to stand in front of me. "Be careful." He muttered half-heartedly, gently grabbing my face with his warm hand and smoothing his thumb across my cheek. "I'll see you tonight for RAW." He reluctantly drew his hand away and turned to go back inside. His touch still lingered on my face but faded as I turned to Roman, who was still as frozen as stone.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Roman asked, his voice gravelly. I shook my head, suddenly feeling tired. Not a sleepy tired, just the type of tired where you wanted to do nothing and forget everything on your mind.

"Still not hungry?" I asked Roman and he nodded. "Then where shall we go?"

He extended his hand out towards me, asking wordlessly for the keys. "I have a place." He murmured, "Do you trust me?" I nodded solemnly and he finally showed a bit of emotion with a minuscule smile. I dug the keys out from my pocket and placed it in his large hand, feeling our skin touch for a few moments. His fingers slowly wrapped around the keys, and we both got into the car together. My mind began to wonder where exactly Roman was going as he drove confidently down the road in a direction I didn't know. One thing I did know, however, was as much as I hated upsetting Finn, I didn't regret this choice.

 _ **Hope you like this one, let me know what you think :) xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Amber's POV**

Roman killed the engine as he parked in a nearly empty parking lot of a pier by one of San Diego's beaches. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction, but I didn't know what the proper reaction was. I only felt antsy the longer that he stared, and a little confused.

"So…why are we at a beach?" I asked softly as I broke the fragile silence. It's not like we had swimsuits; we were still dressed in our work-out gear.

"I thought we could talk." He murmured, but there was a slightly sad look of nostalgia in his eyes as he opened the door. I followed him out, and the breeze immediately began to slide against my skin. It felt nice. Roman was leaning against the front of the car, his arms crossed against his chest. I was captivated by his many tattoos as he spoke.

"This is the beach I took JoJo to for our one year anniversary, " He mumbled, the wind almost catching and dragging his words away. I stared silently, not sure why he would want to come back here. He turned the power of his gaze on me. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here, huh. Call me crazy, but I'm not one of those people who suddenly can't go to a place where they have memories of things that have been ruined. Even though I took JoJo here, it doesn't mean I'm gonna avoid this beach, or the bar in St Louis that we met at. It's just the memories that are bad, not the places."

There was something about seeing Roman like this, and hearing his deep voice gently muse that made my spine tingle. It was insane to think that in a mere matter of a few months, Roman had progressed to this. To conversing with someone like me about very personal issues of his life.

"Besides," I added to his own belief. "You can always make new memories to replace all the bad ones, and those negative memories will be replaced and forgotten." Roman's eyes stared deeply into mine, deeper than any other person had ever stared.

"Sometimes you just can't forget." He murmured lowly.

"You can always try." Somehow we were much closer to each other than before, maybe we had moved closer without even realizing it. Roman became aware of our close vicinity and scooted away just a bit from me.

"Finn seemed upset," Roman noted, changing the subject subtly. "Why didn't you stay with him and make him happy?" I chewed the inside of my cheek, not quite sure if I should be honest or fabricate the truth a bit.

"Well…" I hesitated. "I'd rather be with you." His gaze snapped to mine, and I was able to see the look of surprise that he gave me. I watched it change to confusion, to annoyance, and then slowly fade to curiosity.

 **Roman's POV**

"Why me, when Finn is willing to offer you everything and more?" I asked slowly. In a way, underneath my simple question, I was asking her what it was that she saw in me when Finn was around and obviously had an interest in her. It's wasn't complicated; just compare a man like Finn to a man like me. It was obvious who the better choice was.

"Because…" She blinked quickly, flustered. "Believe it or not, Roman…I love being around you." Her voice melted as she spoke, like it was a great relief to admit. "I mean, I'm not even sure why. You always get mad at me," She chuckled, and I felt a little guilty. "But…you're different than everyone else. You never, ever judge me. You don't ask me unnecessary things that I don't want to tell you or talk about. Underneath your mood swings and anger, everything is so simple. And…honestly, it feels odd not to be around you sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like…in the ring. I feel better when you're around. It's weird." She laughed nervously.

"What about outside of the ring?" I pressed. She pursed her lips together slightly.

"I…well….I'm so used to be around you that it's just…it's not the same if you're not around to yell at me." She smiled. I laughed, once again feeling a bit guilty.

"I don't always take my anger out on you. Most of the times, you give me a reason to get mad." She rolled her eyes.

"Not always."

"It's not like I've hit you or anything, at least." I chuckled, but as soon as I said it, I noticed that her eyes had darkened. She looked away with her lips pursed, and visibly slumped a bit. "I mean, not that I ever would even think of hurting you." I murmured quickly. She didn't speak. I stood quietly, not sure what to say and wondering if I had somehow offended her. "Amber?"

"Sorry," She whispered, and bit her lip tightly. It worried me when I could see the definite tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Amber, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. She shook her head stubbornly, and began to walk away with her back to me and her arms now crossed more tightly over her chest, as if she needed the extra support. My longer legs allowed me to reach her quickly and I grabbed her arm as gently but forcibly as I could, to have her face me. One tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Amber, tell me what's wrong. Was it something I said?" She wiped the tear roughly from her face with her hand, and I grabbed that hand in my own and held her by the wrist. "You know you can tell me. I'll listen, like you listened to me."

"It's really nothing," She mumbled, her voice hoarse. She sniffled, and met my eyes, her own eyes embarrassed. "I don't know why I'm crying. Sorry. Just…" She shrugged and took a steadying breath. "My ex-boyfriend, his name was Logan, he…he got angry with me one night…and he just h-hit me." My heart filled with sympathy; Amber looked about as pitiful as a homeless and scraggly kitten on the streets. A picture of innocence destroyed by the horrors of the world.

"Oh, Amber." I murmured, and instinctively pulled her closer to me, comforting her in a loose hug. I wanted to pull away when she hugged me tighter, but I knew she only wanted to be comforted, and as a human being who has been through my share of heartaches, I couldn't deny her that. "Amber, I won't ever, ever hurt you like he did. No matter how mad I get, I swear I wouldn't ever even have the heart to lay a finger on you with the intent to harm you, alright Do you hear me?" She pulled away from me and nodded, and I was relieved to see that she was no longer crying.

"It happened a long time ago. It's nothing…" I grabbed her shoulders.

"It isn't nothing, Amber. What he did was something you definitely don't deserve. You're better than that. You're worth way more than anything to ever be treated that way, and don't ever forget that." She nodded slowly, smiling, and reached up for a hug again. I stood with my arms hanging limply before they settled on her hips lightly.

"Thank you, Roman. That's something I've never told anyone, honestly. It feels better to actually get that out. And now, I won't ever have to think about it again."

"You can tell me anything, it's the least I can do." I murmured, only half listening, because I realized that this, this hug right now and the one before, was the first time Amber and I had ever hugged. It was the first time I had hugged anyone in years, and I hated it, because it felt nice. I liked it, and that made me worry that maybe I shouldn't.

—-

 **Amber** **'s POV**

After my confession with Roman at the beach, we went to lunch and back to the hotel to rest a bit before RAW. Hours always passed by quicker when you were a wrestler, however, and before we even knew it, it was time to head to the arena.

It was uplifting to finally tell someone something about your past and be able to accept it. Like setting it free from your mind and being able to move on. I never even told my closest friends about Logan, so I wasn't quite sure what made me tell Roman. It was most likely the triggering thoughts that his words put in my head. Either way, I didn't regret opening up to him. It was almost as if the more secrets we told, the closer it brought the two of us. We rode together in a comfortable silence, and a steady build of anticipation was beginning to build inside me.

This would be our first RAW together as champions; both of us were now at the top of our respective divisions. I couldn't be more excited for what was in store tonight.

"Let's find the layout." Roman murmured when we arrived at the arena. Together, we searched for the layout for the night's RAW. There was no Womens match or even a match for Roman, but the main event was a promo.

A promo that would consist of Roman and I officially making our alliance known, and sealing it with a kiss in front of a live crowd. Tonight, Roman and I were kissing again. I peeked at him cautiously, hoping he wouldn't be as mad as last time. Instead, there was an aura of calmness around him. He looked at me without any ounce of anger.

"Hm. Can't say I'm surprised. We have a lot of time to waste before then." He observed. I nodded, my throat dry. "I'll see you in a moment, you can find me after you get settled and ready." He walked away without another word, and without a glare. I wondered why he wasn't as angry this time, and also wondered why I felt almost delighted for the night's plans. My emotions were once again frazzled, and I constantly had to stop myself from imagining how the climatic kiss tonight would play out. Would it be longer than the last, or shorter? Would it be more passionate, or less? Better or worse? I couldn't ever imagine how it could be worse, and that was when I realized that there was something beginning to sprout in my heart. The beginning of emotions that consisted of adoration, lust, and love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Amber`s Pov**

I walked with a hasty pace, not sure what suddenly came over me. I was eager to get to Roman, maybe hoping that spending time with him would help me through the promo tonight.

"Woah, woah, woah," Someone reached their arm out and I ran into into, causing me to stop. Finn looked at me with wide eyes. "Where's the fire at?" I pressed my lips into a tight smile.

"Finn." I said in a calmly controlled voice. He looked me up and down.

"You have new ring-gear," He observed. "You usually only wear pink or blue." It was such a small detail that I was surprised he even noticed. The deep ruby sparkles was something that caught my eyes every time I looked down, and it was dazzling.

"Yeah. Out with the old and in with the new, I guess." I said impatiently. Finn scratched his head. We were right outside the men's locker room, and I glanced at it desperately, knowing Roman was somewhere inside. "Can you do me a favor and go and get Roman?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and instead smiled somewhat sadly.

"Sure." He agreed, though his voice was brisk. I instantly regretted my shortness with him as he turned and entered the locker room. My guilt continued to grow as I waited all alone.

 **Roman's POV**

I laced up my boots, ignoring the sounds of the many men around me as they chatted and changed for the night. A few had already wrestled and were showering but most were getting ready, like myself. As always, I was given my own corner of space where I was left in solitude.

"Roman!" I turned my head at the sound of my name being called and the locker room quieted as eyes turned to look at me. Finn was shouldering his way through to me with empty eyes. "Amber's waiting on you." Without another word, he turned back around and walked away. I continued to earn stares as I walked through the crowd, and to the door. Sure enough, there she was, leaning against the wall opposite of the door. The first thing that caught my eye was the striking red color of her attire against her tan skin. Her brown eyes were worried.

"I think I've upset Finn…" She murmured as soon as she saw me. She winced as the door slammed behind me.

"He didn't look too pleased." I told her and she sighed. I wondered briefly what happened between them before I decided I didn't care.

"We match." She said suddenly, her voice nonchalant, and when I looked down I noticed the accents on my wrestling trunks were red, the very same red as her outfit.

"Huh, I guess we do." I agreed. She crossed her arms and looked up at me expectantly.

"Do you want to go somewhere and figure out what we're going to say?"

"I don't think we need to plan out what we're going to say," I said. "Most of the greatest promos happened without a script, and to be honest, I'm bad when it comes to remembering lines. But we can go somewhere; I think we have about thirty minutes." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Fair enough," She said. "Any ideas?"

"'Outside the back of the arena." I said instantly. A new light shined in her eye.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She turned and led the way to the exit, and I watched her long hair lightly hit her back every time she took a step. It was like a long waterfall that plunged down to the small of her back, and her swaying hips reminded me of a tree bending in the wind.

Once outside in the refreshing air, we stood together in an united silence. For once in a long time, I felt as if I wasn't alone in an absence of sound; I was sharing the silence with Amber. We didn't have to speak, but that was okay.

"So…you come out first, and speak, and then you introduce me out?" She spoke up after about ten minutes of us standing together and looking at the city. I nodded and looked down at her smooth face and wide eyes that resembled a doll.

"And then we wing it." I said. She nodded back, looking nervous.

"Hopefully I won't freeze up." She murmured. I patted her back and reached for the door that would lead us back inside.

"You'll be fine," I reassured her and pulled on the door. It wouldn't budge and I frowned, turning my full attention to it. I gave another tug, but it still wouldn't open. Amber turned now with a frown and watched as I tried pulling yet again.

"Are you sure it's not one of those 'push' instead of 'pull' doors?" She asked after watching me pull with all of my strength. I shoved against the door but it still wouldn't open. "Are you sure you're trying?"

"Okay, why don't you give it a shot, Olympian." I snapped, stepping back. She ignored my outburst and simply grabbed onto the handle, giving it a fierce pull. When nothing happened, she tried to push, which still resulted in nothing. Turning back to me, I could see panic beginning to rise on her face. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I groaned.

"Okay, okay, so we're locked out of the arena," She began, and I could tell it was taking a lot to keep her calm. "Let's just get in through the back way that we always enter through." I was shaking my head.

"They lock that up once the show starts." She blinked rapidly, and bit her lip.

"Then…then…we can just…go around to the front entrance. I mean, they'll let us in. They know us." She suggested.

"Do you have any idea how many people will be there?" She glared.

"Well then, Roman Reigns, what do you suggest we do? Break down the door? We have maybe ten minutes before our promo, and we need to get inside right now in order to be ready for it. The front entrance is all I can think of, and unless you have any brilliant ideas, I'm going through the front." She pushed past me and started to make her way around the front, towards the bright lights and noise of people and fans outside the arena. I followed after her begrudgingly knowing I didn't have much of a choice. "Mr. McMahon is going to be pissed when he hears about this one," She muttered under her breath as she walked briskly.

"Maybe he'll congratulate us for our quick thinking," I said sarcastically, and she chuckled. As soon as we rounded the corner and stepped into the light, nearly a dozen people who were standing around recognized us and rushed to surround us, asking for autographs and looking for a camera that might be following us. We ignored them and pushed on, but it only got worse when we entered the actually arena, and were face to face with the merch stand and all of it's buyers.

"Go to the left!" I tried to say to Amber over the screaming and yelling, though I could barely hear myself. I pushed my way through, but realized a few steps in that I had lost the much smaller woman, and saw her surrounded by a group of men and women. She was peering around frantically, and I pushed my way through the crowd again and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse us, please," I tried to say to the fans, but they, naturally, didn't listen. I pulled Amber through the people and to my side, before I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against me as I walked, effectively keeping her with me. We finally reached security while still being followed by a throng of people.

"Can you led us backstage, please?" I asked, and the two men nodded. One of them stopped to block off the fans, while the other guided us quickly to the backstage setting, where Amber and I collectively breathed a figurative sigh of relief.

"Thanks…" Amber thanked my once we were alone. "I couldn't see anything and I was getting groped by the men..and a few women." She frowned and I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get to the Gorilla Position, I think we might have less than three minutes before we go on." She nodded, and we once again headed briskly in the direction where we were supposed to be. I was handed my title, and I heard my music play only seconds after we arrived.

"I'm never listening to your suggestions ever again," Amber said just before I left. I chuckled and had to straighten my face before I walked out into the bright lights and screams of the fans, some of which I had just seen in the arena hallways.

 **Amber's Pov**

Roman's scent still lingered in the air even after he was gone, and it was oddly comforting as I waited alone. I realized I had come to know and recognize his cologne, and I associated the smell with positive thoughts of him. Despite the reassuring smell that hung in the air, my nerves only got more restless even after I was waiting safely in the Gorilla Position because I knew what was going to happen before the end of the show, and I couldn't slow down time.

Roman looked golden in the ring as he spoke of his win against Finn and the start of a new era. The fans were cheering and hanging onto his every word, much like myself, but I grew even more attentive, if that were possible, when he added me into the equation.

"I am the most lethal superstar backstage, and no one can hold a candle to me. I can take on anyone and beat any of the other champions backstage if that was what I desired. I could be the Intercontinental champion, or the United States champion if I wanted to. But, one thing I could not be…is the Women's champion." The cheers were louder, and full of anticipation. "But there's someone else who can, and together, we're unstoppable " Roman stopped in the dead center of the ring, and faced the stage. "So, why don't you come out and join me?" I swallowed and readjusted the title on my shoulder as my entrance music played, and I headed out into the arena.

As always, I morphed into a character, and stepped out into the spotlight where I shined the brightest. Filled with immense adrenaline, I raised my title high above my head, and my eyes shot straight to the ring where he was. Now, as I walked down the ramp, still holding the title above my head, I knew I had everyone's attention, but it didn't make me nervous that thousands of people we were watching me live, and even more people were watching me from a TV screen. However, the fact that the only thing that Roman was watching and possibly thinking about at this very moment was me, made hundreds of butterflies sprout in my stomach.

I blocked my thoughts and emotions out and let my performer's instincts take over as I entered the ring to catcalls and whistles mixed in with the steady cheering. I wasn't too sure, but I was almost positive that there was an approving and impressed gleam in Roman's eyes. I smiled as I stood in front of him, and even after my music stopped, the crowd still cheered.

"Take a look…at the present and the future." Roman said once the cheers died down a bit, before they started up again. I was impressed; Roman wasn't known for his promos, but he was doing exceptionally well. "We are pure domination, and alone we're invincible But together," He stopped, and reached his arm out towards me. His hand grabbed my face very gently, gentler than I expected from Roman, and he caressed my face as if I were a prize. "we're unstoppable " He finished, and dropped his mic, making my heart rate speed up.

Everything began to happen too fast, because time never slowed down, and suddenly Roman was leaning down towards me with one hand on my hip and the other behind my neck. Our lips meshed together as the crowd reached a crescendo, making me smile into the kiss. I realized Roman was smiling back, and almost couldn't believe it. I broke the kiss with a gasp when he reached down and lifted me into the air, and I locked my legs around his waist to help me with my balance. He leaned down again, and as we kissed, he held onto me with one hand and raised his title with the other. I did the same, and the show ended with us interlocked as one, holding up our titles to represent our status.

 **Roman's POV**

I felt oddly numb as Amber and I headed backstage. I wasn't sure how great our promo was, or what I was even feeling myself. I was in my body but not really acknowledging anything at all. Vince was waiting backstage, as he always was, and that was when I knew from the look alone on his face that we had done well.

"Excellent, excellent job well done." He told us. He could have said anything, but the look on his face was what was really telling.

"I'm surprised he didn't find out about our stint before the promo." Amber said in relief when we walked away.

"We could have drove a car into the side of the arena, and he wouldn't care as long as we made money off of it. Maybe he did hear about it, but he thought it added more attention and made him more money. That's all he cares about." I said. Amber stopped outside the Women's locker room.

"I'll meet you at the car; are we driving tonight or tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Let's rest tonight." She nodded her head, and I went to grab my things and change.

—

Amber was uncharacteristically quiet on the way to the hotel. There were times when she didn't speak, but something else was off, and I wasn't sure what it was. Once we reached our room, she dropped her bag and immediately began rummaging through it with her forehead creased. I went and sat on the small love seat, debating whether or not I should speak.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said to herself before letting out a groan. I turned and looked at her, and she had a hand pressed against her forehead.

"…You okay?" I asked slowly.

"Far from it." She stood up and paced the room with a look of sickness. Finally she sat down right on the floor with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her eyes shut, and her lips were pressed together into a line. I watched her in confusion.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, growing slightly concerned.

"I just got my period." She stated, and I was thrown off by her bluntness. I couldn't decipher what the reason behind her sudden illness was, however, and why she was sharing this information with me.

"Don't you have…pills..that you can take so you won't feel sick?" I asked her, dumb-founded. She shook her head, and her expression grew more pained as she moved her hands to her stomach.

"That's not the point; I'm out of tampons."

"I'm sure…you could just…ask one of the other Women if they have some.." I said, growing more and more uncomfortable and wishing I had never said anything at all. She snorted.

"They all went out to party. And you know it's odd- I'm the only one out of all of them who get it at a different time. None of them have theirs the same time as me because our flows-"

"Okay!" I cut her off, shaking my head. "Okay, okay, so just go and buy some." I suggested.

"I can't go like this, I can't even straighten up because of cramps." There was nothing but pain written on her face, and she blinked her brown eyes pleadingly. "Roman, do you think you could do me a favor?" I groaned and rubbed the temple of my forehead.

"I am not buying you tampons." I said immediately.

"You owe be after tonight. If you hadn't of suggested that we go outside, we wouldn't have been locked out of the arena."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I argued.

"Please?"

"No!" I insisted. Her expression turned to deep desperation.

"Please, Roman; I'll pay you back. I'll….I'll never get on your nerves ever again. I'll carry your bags everywhere and drive you and pay for our food, just please?" She begged. I groaned and buried my face in my hands, before I stood up wordlessly and grabbed the car keys. Her face brightened instantly. "Thank you! Thank-"

"Yeah, yeah." I cut her off, but she smiled anyways. I sighed deeply once in the hotel hallway and leaned against the door in exasperation, not believing that I was going out to a drug store to buy tampons.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
